Corpse Party: Different Story 2: Blood Drive
by TheFanFicWriter12
Summary: (This is the Sequel for Corpse Party: Different Story, so duh you have to read the first story) So you know how the kisargi students escaped..but what if they had to go back? she's back, and she's more powerful then ever...
1. Trailer

**Author's Note: Chapter 1: The Return To Hell, is being worked on, this is the trailer. Chapter 1 will be released soon**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY: BLOOD DRIVE TRAILER**

[_Satoshi looks at the paper doll for the Sachiko Ever After charm_]

Satoshi: So we have to do this... again...

* * *

Satoshi: It's probably a secret

Naomi: It must be a huge secret if she hasn't contacted me in 2 years...

* * *

[_Morishige then opens the door and sees a box_]

Morishige: [_Grabs phone and holds it to left ear_] It's here... the book of shadows is here...

* * *

[_Satoshi sits on a park bench_]

Satoshi: _**Anytime now...**_

* * *

Naomi: Why do you want me to go back? I've damn nearly died there, I lost my _**fucking **_left eye there for god's sake, now you want me to come back? No! Satoshi, no!

Ayumi: Naomi, it's necessary... just try to stay out of trouble there

Naomi: You're not changing my choice, I could die this time

* * *

Satoshi: So what you're saying is-

?: You have to go back, it's the only to put the spirits at rest

* * *

Yuka: I could go..

[_Mayu and Morishige look at Yuka_]

Yuka: I can bring back the book of shadows to them...

?: But the thing is, you need an extra person...

* * *

Ayumi: So... we have to perform the ritual and screw it up again?

Satoshi: Yeah...

Naomi: I'm not getting involved...

Yoshiki: C'mon Naomi...

Naomi: You guys can go do it.. I'll just stay here and wish you luck I guess

[_Satoshi,Yoshiki, and Ayumi grab a piece of the doll_]

Satoshi: Sachiko, we beg of you

Ayumi: Sachiko, we beg of you

Yoshiki: Sachiko, we beg of you

Satoshi,Yoshiki, and Ayumi: Sachiko, we beg of you... Sachiko, we beg of you

[_An earthquake happens bringing them down_]

* * *

**END OF TRAILER**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return To Hell

**Author's Note: I would recommend you read Corpse Party: Different Story to understand this fan fiction, and if you already read Corpse Party: Different Story, then welcome back to the gang! This story will contain 10 chapters, that means more chapters! :D**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 2: BLOOD DRIVE **

**CHAPTER ONE: THE RETURN TO HELL**

**[_2 YEARS LATER_]**

[_It was morning, Naomi Nakashima was walking alone on the way to school_]

Naomi: _**Where did Seiko go?...why did she leave me?...why?why?why?why?why?why?why?Seiko...why? **_[_Bumps into Satoshi_]

Satoshi: Oh crap! Sorry!

Naomi: Satoshi?

Satoshi: Naomi? I thought you took a different way...

Naomi: I _Used_ to...before _you know _[_Points at eye-patch on her left eye_] Happened in that _hellhole_

Satoshi: [_Sighs_] Anyways...we're running late...

Naomi: Do you think Morishige and Mayu will be there?

Satoshi: They haven't been attending school for awhile...i wouldn't be surprised if they don't attend today...

Naomi: What about...Seiko?

Satoshi: She's been gone for two years...

Naomi: ….[_Disappointed Sigh_]

Satoshi: Anyways, we're late now... [_Starts walking_]

Naomi: [_Adjusts eye-patch and walks towards Satoshi_]

Satoshi: So how's it been going?

Naomi: I've been living with myself for two years...let's say i'm doing just fine...

Satoshi: That must be hard...

Naomi: You get used to it...

Satoshi: I can't really say much...

Naomi: You should be wondering how i'm dealing with losing my left eye...

**Author's Note: right now they're talking while walking**

Satoshi: I asked you many times before, and you used to say it's none of your business...

Naomi: Well...um...

Satoshi: But fine, how are you dealing with losing your left eye?

Naomi: Not very well...i have developed a sleeping problem...i have become very paranoid... I don't think I should be living by myself...

Satoshi: Oh...

Naomi: How are you?

Satoshi: Um... We're here already

Naomi: Is that so? [_Sees that they're at the gates_] Seems like we are

Satoshi: [_Sees Morishige and Mayu_]

Morishige: Hey! Long time no see right/

Satoshi: It's been way too long...

Morishige: Mayu and I have been very busy...

Satoshi: Well...how's it going?

Mayu: Fine... [_Looks at Naomi's eye-patch_] How are you coping with that?

Naomi: sooner or later you get used to...

Mayu: Huh... [_Walks in_]

[_Inside the school_]

Naomi: I just remember...there's this dumbass that always bullies me, and why you ask? Because of my left eye being missing...

Morishige: How can someone be so heartless to do that?

Naomi: Beats me...

Satoshi: We should head to the classroom.. I bet Ayumi and Yoshiki are waiting for us there [_Walks away,Mayu following_]

Morishige: Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't bully you..

Naomi: Shig, that's nice...but I think he'll just bully you instead

Morishige: ….Don't worry

Naomi: [_Follows Satoshi_]

Morishige: [_Follows Naomi_]

[_CLASSROOM 1-B_]

[_The 4 of them enter, to see Ayumi and Yoshiki talking to each other, the entire classroom empty_]

Naomi: Hm? Why is it empty?

Ayumi: They're tearing down Kisargi... they are planning to add a shopping mall in place

Satoshi: What? Where's Mrs. Niwa?

Ayumi: She called in sick today, it's kinda odd actually...

Naomi: She gave me this eye-patch...

Ayumi: She is pretty caring...but...Naomi...

Naomi: Hm?

Ayumi: Why are you so...chill I guess...about losing your left eye?

Naomi: Who said I was "chill"?

Ayumi: You just act like it...

Naomi: Well... I am NOT chill...

Ayumi: Oh...

Naomi: Anyways, we're wasting time...

Satoshi: I feel like today is going to be an odd day (HE KNEW)

Morishige: Why do you say that?

Satoshi: Don't know... (I just realized I kept all the boys alive, 1+ for me)

Naomi: You would think after 2 years I would get used to it

Yoshiki: can we STOP talking about YOU

Naomi: [_Stays silent_]

Morishige: We're just missing Seiko...

Satoshi: Where did SHE go?

Mayu: Beats us...

Ayumi: She couldn't have just ran off

Naomi: Well that's exactly what she did

Satoshi: I wouldn't say that, everyone has their reasons

Naomi: Yeah, but she didn't fucking tell us (Clementine: Swear)

Satoshi: ….Don't say that word

Naomi: Why not?

Satoshi: It's just weird

Naomi: Well you know, things change,people change...but obviously my left eye isn't going to change, since it's forever stuck in that goddamn hellhole

Ayumi: Oh...yeah...heavenly host...isn't it my fault that your left eye is gone though?

Naomi: Why WOULD it be your fault?

Ayumi: Mainly 'cause I suggested the charm, and if we hadn't done it, Mrs. Yui and your left eye would still be with us...

Naomi: That's in the past, we just have to move on

Ayumi: A person died because of my stupidity...do you think I'll just _Move_ on?...

Naomi: Mrs. Yui caused her own death, there was no way _you_ killed her...besides, she didn't have to sacrifice herself, but of course, she did..._what a dumbass_

Ayumi: HOW COULD YOU JUST SPEAK OF MRS. YUI LIKE THAT?!

Naomi: Oh,did I hurt your feelings? My bad...god, she's been dead for 2 years, and her spirit is trapped in heavenly host, I really think she doesn't give a shit about what I say about her (Clementine: Swear)

Ayumi: When did you become so heartless?

Naomi: You should feel at fault for my left eye, it's all your damn fault anyways!

Satoshi: Um,calm down, we don't want Yoshiki to start screaming at you

Naomi: Fine, i'm out of here [_Walks out_]

[_Satoshi follows Naomi_]

Satoshi: What's wrong with you?

Naomi: I don't know...

Satoshi: What do you mean?

Naomi: I didn't say those things about Mrs. Yui

Satoshi: But your mouth opened!

Naomi: I was in a shock, it was like something took over my body and said those words..

Satoshi: [_Sighs_] Anyways...um... [_Phone rings_] that's weird, my mom doesn't call me till after school [_Pulls out phone_] ...Seiko Shinohara...

Naomi: What?

Satoshi: Seiko's calling me...

Naomi: Out of the blue?

[_Satoshi run outside and answers the phone_]

Satoshi: Seiko? Is that really you?

Seiko: **Well of course it's me, who else would it be?**

Satoshi: ….W...what?

Seiko: **Um... I have to tell you a few things, but not in public and via phone call, can you meet me in this address **

[_Satoshi receives a text that is a address_]

Satoshi: Um okay [_Walks to that address_]

[_30 Minutes later_]

Satoshi: [_Sees he's in front of a old shed_] This is odd... [_Enters_] Hello?! Anyone here!?...

[_Seiko enters_]

Seiko: Well there you are

Satoshi: [_Looks behind him and sees Seiko_] It's been too long...

Seiko: I wish we could have a joyful reunion...but that's not going to happen

Satoshi: Why?

Seiko: These 2 years... I have been..."Studying" heavenly host

Satoshi: ...What?

Seiko: Chieko's back,Satoshi, and... there's something I have to task you to do

Satoshi: What do you mean?

Seiko: I can't go back to heavenly host...Chieko already recognizes me... the moment I step foot, she'll stop at nothing to kill me

Satoshi: So you want me to go back?

Seiko: Sadly,yes...but can you bring Ayumi and Naomi with you?

Satoshi: I don't know...

Seiko: Satoshi please, it'll only be a matter of time till Chieko breaks all the walls and crosses over to the real world...

Satoshi: [_Sighs_] Okay...I'll go back...

Seiko: Great, here [_Gives him a paper doll_]

Satoshi: But why do you want me to bring Naomi?

Seiko: There's been a few things that Naomi isn't aware of.. [_Walks away_]

Satoshi: Hey! Where are you going?

Seiko: Secret...see you later...

[_Satoshi runs back to the school_]

Naomi: [_Is standing near the gate with Ayumi and Yoshiki_]

Satoshi: [_Hides paper doll_] Hey...guys...

Naomi: Where did you go?

Satoshi: Hm?

Naomi: You wondered off for quite a long time Satoshi...where WERE you

Satoshi: Um...just running some errands

Naomi: Oh really? What KIND of errands?

Satoshi: [_Sighs_]

Naomi: You're hiding something

Satoshi: What?

Naomi: You're hiding something in your left pocket...what is it? (Did you gain super human sight or something)

Satoshi: Oh...it's nothing really

Naomi: Judging by the shape it's paper

Satoshi: How did you know?

Naomi: I'm guessing since my left eye is gone...you could say my vision became more focused

Satoshi: Um...well...i'm not sure any of you are going to like it

Ayumi: What do you mean?

Satoshi: [_Pulls out paper doll,Naomi starts glaring at him_]

Naomi: Why the hell do you have that damned thing!

Satoshi: Now this is going to be hard to believe

Naomi: PLEASE, try me

Satoshi: But...Seiko...she told me that Chieko's back. And she more powerful then ever...and...we have to go back

Naomi: How fortunate...

Ayumi: But...why us?

Satoshi: We managed to appease Chieko the last time, I think Seiko thinks we can do the same this time...

Naomi: Well. We can't do that curse here...soo...any bright ideas Satoshi?

Satoshi: I know a place

[_30 Minutes later_]

Ayumi: A shed... are you sure this is safe?

Naomi: It's probably going to break the moment we walk in...

Satoshi: Naomi, you don't have to be so negative

Naomi: I'm just saying...

[_They enter the shed, Naomi is skeptic about Satoshi's motives_]

Satoshi: You guys see this symbol?

Yoshiki: Still creepy as always

Satoshi: Well, we're supposed to stand on it, and we do the ritual...and screw it up

Ayumi: What about Mayu and Morishige?

Satoshi: They nearly lost their minds, I bet it's safer we leave them be

[_Satoshi presents the doll_]

[_Yoshiki and Ayumi round up in a circle next to him_]

Naomi: Hmph... [_Moves near them_]

**Author's Note: Most of the scenes from the trailer have been changed, but I think i'm giving the chapter more better outcome**

Satoshi: And...i think you guys know the rest [_All 4 of them grab a piece of the doll_]

_**Sachiko,we beg of you..**_

_**Sachiko, we beg of you**_

_**Sachiko, we beg of you**_

_**Sachiko, we beg of you**_

[_The ground shakes_]

Naomi: Goddammit...what the hell did we put ourselves int- [_The floorboards broke in half, they go down_]

[_2 HOURS LATER_]

[_Naomi opens her eye and looks around_]

Naomi: [_Checks on eye-patch_] Still there...

Satoshi: [_Wakes up_]

Ayumi: Satoshi, are you sure you know what to do exactly though?

Satoshi: UM. [_Gets a phone call_] The hell?...it's by Morishige [_Answers_]

Morishige: **Hey, I know you're confused like: How are you getting connection? Well,Seiko here, she broke through the barriers and now you can get signal from only your phone Satoshi, and me and Mayu here, are going to help you guys with this **

[_1 HOUR EARLIER_]

Morishige: Hey,Seiko,how's it going? [_Seiko was outside Morishige's house, with her was Yuka_]

Seiko: You know we just got off the phone only a few hours ago right?

Morishige: Yeah I know...anyways..what brings you here?

Seiko: You did get that earthquake right?

Morishige: Yeah...what's up?

Seiko: Well... Satoshi,Ayumi,Yoshiki and Naomi are in heavenly host again

Morishige: What? Why?

Seiko: They had to go back, Chieko returned...

Morishige: What do you want me to do?

Seiko: Here [_Gives him a antenna thing_] Put this on your phone, it'll help you get in contact with them... mind if I borrow your computer?

Morishige: Mayu's using the computer..

Seiko: Perfect! [_Goes upstairs_]

Yuka: She's a bit weird

Morishige: Doesn't surprise me..

[_Yuka and Morishige goes upstairs_]

Seiko: Hey! Mayuuuu! Can I borrow the computer [_Sits on chair_] Thanks

Mayu: Um...hi?

Seiko: I just need to do a few things, I'll explain to you later

[_Back to Satoshi's group_]

Satoshi: how are you going to help us?

Seiko: **You just have to believe...Just Kidding, that cliche is overused, I learned a few things, Hey,Ayumi, do you know anything of the book of shadows?**

Ayumi: What?

Seiko: **I thought so, anyways, your sister is with us, say Hi,Yuka**

Yuka: **Hi**

Seiko: **Your sister is a nice girl**

Satoshi: Where do we start?

Seiko: **How about you guys head to the custodian's closet? I left a tape there, it'll help you guys**

Naomi: Seiko...

Seiko: **Hey, is there a voice there? Oh wait crap, I need to do something, Shiggity Diggity take da mic**

Morishige: **Um,anyways, just head to the custodian's closet, as Seiko said**

[_Naomi gets up_]

Naomi: if I die here... I swear to god

Satoshi: Don't be like that, especially now

Ayumi: Yeah, let's go

[_They head over to the custodian's closet_]

Naomi: Which one of these tapes do you think is Seiko's?

Yoshiki: Let's use the big one...

Naomi: That sounded really wrong to me...

Yoshiki: What?

Naomi: Nothing

[_Satoshi grabs a big tape and puts it in_]

Satoshi: Of course it wouldn't play... we should explore the school first...

[_They exit the custodian's closet_]

Satoshi: Wait... wasn't the custodian's closet on the second floor?

Ayumi: Yeah...why?

Satoshi: Now it's on the first floor...what?

Naomi: It's been 2 years since we've been here. Probably relocated...

Satoshi: Hm...yea-

Naomi: Which also means it's been 2 years since I lost my left eye...

Yoshiki: You're still talking about it like it was recent,it was two years ago, get over it

Naomi: Really? How about you lose your left eye, then talk to me

Ayumi: Right now is not the time to argue

Satoshi: Does anyone feel like this school got bigger?

Yoshiki: It still feels like it was 2 years ago, it seems like nothing changed

Ayumi: We should head over to the infirmary, see if anything changed

Satoshi: Yeah...

[_They head over to the infirmary, but the stop near the science lab's door_]

Ayumi: Guys... do you remember what...is going to beyond this hallway?

Satoshi: Yeah...

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

**[_Satoshi is then suddenly pushed back away from the backpack and lands on his butt by two ghosts, and sees a girl that he doesn't know getting carried by them, and then_]**

**SLAM!**

**[_Mayu and Seiko rush out_]**

**_Satoshi: What the?_ [_Checks backpack_] _Property Of Emil Foraski..._**

_**Mayu: Emil Foraski? I heard of her, her companion is Naho Saenoki... she's a mystical reporter... wait did she go in here? That means Naho must be here also!**_

**[_Satoshi looks further into the hallway, and sees a gruesome sight_]**

**[_Satoshi then gets up and walks to the sight, with Mayu and Seiko following_]**

**_Satoshi: _[_Gets close and it's splattered remains of someone_] _JESUS! _**

**_Mayu: What... _[_Near the guts was a journal, on it was Emil Foraski written on it_] _oh no..._**

**_Seiko:_ [_Pukes on floor_] [_Coughs_] _Ew... My god..._**

**[_END OF FLASHBACK_]**

Satoshi: I remember it everyday...

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

**[_They walk, before shortly being met with splattered guts_]**

**_Ayumi: AH!_ [_Steps away_]**

_**Yoshiki: The Hell?**_

**_Morishige:_ [_Gasps_] _Disgusting..._ [_Notices a journal near guts_] _Emil Foraski? _**

**_Ayumi: Emil Foraski?_ [_Gasps in horror_]_ Oh no..._**

_**Yoshiki: C'mon... we shouldn't hang around here to long...**_

**[_Yoshiki and Ayumi walk the other direction away from the infirmary_]**

_**PHOTO TAKEN**_

**[_Yoshiki turns around to see Morishige quickly putting his phone away_]**

_**Yoshiki: What did you take a photo of?**_

_**Morishige: Hmm? Haven't you heard of Selfies?**_

**[_END OF FLASHBACK_]**

Ayumi: It was a very horrible sight to be honest

Naomi: If you 3 really think that piece of crap is still there, then you must be delusional!

Yoshiki: Well have YOU ran into it! I think you would feel what we are feeling when we saw it!

Naomi: I did RUN into it! I was with Yuka for god's sake!

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

**[_They look around and Naomi sees a door to the science lab, it's unlocked_]**

**_Naomi: Huh... unlocked_ [_Opens it and hanging corpse hits her in the face_]**

_**Yuka: What the hell is that!**_

**_Naomi: A Corpse _[_Gets up looking at the corpse, sees on the corpse written: Look.. Behind you.._]**

_**On the corpse was a Student Name Tag: Class 2-C Geraski Merato Hiserald High**_

**[_Naomi looks behind her and sees the splattered remains of Emil_] **

_**Naomi: …Yuka... D-don't look...**_

_**Yuka: Why?**_

_**Naomi: Just... Don't..**_

**[_Naomi nears the guts and picks up a journal_]**

_**Naomi: Emil Foraski...**_

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

Naomi: It was hours before I lost my left eye!

Satoshi: then why are you acting like you're unaffected?

Naomi: Who said I was unaffected?

Yoshiki: You seem like it

Naomi: Well SORRY that I have more things to worry about then some girl splattered against a wall!

Yoshiki: LIKE WHAT? HUH!?

Naomi: THE FACT THAT WE COULD ALL DIE AND THIS COULD BE FOR NOTHING, I MIGHT SEEM LIKE A HEARTLESS BITCH SOMETIMES, BUT I WORRY FOR YOU GUYS ALSO

[_Naomi's outburst causes Yoshiki to go silent, and the 4 of them stay in silent for a few seconds_]

Naomi: Just...[_Goes to the other hallway and sees that Emil's remains has gotten bigger_] [_Passes by it_]

[_Ayumi,Yoshiki and Satoshi passes by it_]

[_All 4 of them enter the infirmary_]

Naomi: There's more blood here... [_Sees a mirror on top of the sink, looks at herself from the mirror, then looks at her eye-patch_]

Ayumi: Well...Wait! There's more beds here!

Satoshi: That's good news I guess

Yoshiki: We could use a res-

**SHATTER!**

Satoshi: [_Looks over to Naomi, who is looking at the shattered mirror_]

Naomi: [_Has a rock in her hands, drops it_]

[_Ayumi stares at the broken mirror_]

Satoshi: Um...Naomi...you should get rest...

Naomi: No...i'm fine...

Satoshi: No really, you shou-

Naomi: I SAID I'M FINE

Satoshi: O-okay...

Yoshiki: [_Goes near a bed_]

Satoshi: _**Naomi is already starting too lose it...we just arrived...did this place really took a toll on her?**_

Naomi: I don't know what's wrong with me... ever since I lost my left eye... I haven't been in my right mind...

Satoshi: Oh...

Naomi: I'll...just get some rest...

Satoshi: Okay...

[_Naomi lays down on a bed,and falls asleep quickly_]

Yoshiki: Hey Satoshi, we should check out the second wing

Ayumi: Are you guys going to leave me with Naomi?

Satoshi: She's not going to kill you [_Looks at rock that Naomi was carrying_] What do you think Naomi is going to do with that rock? Bash your head in? (Well, considering Ayumi does that to Naomi in a wrong end of Corpse Party: Blood Covered/Repeated Fear, I wouldn't be surprised if Naomi does that)

Ayumi: When you mention Bashing head in with a rock...it kinda reminds me of something (Don't you dare break the 4th wall now)

Satoshi: Hm?

Ayumi: Never mind...i guess I'll be okay with Naomi for now...

Yoshiki: Alright [_Leaves infirmary with Satoshi_]

Ayumi: [_Stares in silence at Naomi_]

Naomi: I know you're looking at me...

Ayumi: I'm just worried

Naomi: Well, you shouldn't, I can handle myself

Ayumi: I don't think you can

Naomi: YOU shouldn't be able to handle yourself, last time you were prone to going insane...

Ayumi: Your mental state is not that good...i think you should have someone to watch over

Naomi: Why do you care for me anyways?

Ayumi: What do you mean?

Naomi: Is it the guilt that you're feeling... the guilt knowing you got Mrs. Yui killed...and caused me to lose my left eye... you just want to redeem yourself...

Ayumi: [_Sighs_] I always feel guilty...i shouldn't have suggested that charm...

Naomi: If you hadn't ,we wouldn't be in this mess, but of course, things happen for a reason...

Ayumi: Are you even sad to wake up every day and see that eye-patch on your left eye?

Naomi: You get used to it...but you wouldn't know...you still have both your eyes...

Ayumi: If I had the chance...i would change spots with you...

Naomi: But you can't...

[_Satoshi's P.O.V_]

Satoshi: [_Opens door, sees the bridge is the same_]

Yoshiki: We should hea-

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Satoshi: Was that-?

Morishige: **Hey, have you guys heard of a girl named Ayaka?**

Satoshi: No..

Morishige: **Hmm, well she is here with us, and she claims to know Ayumi**

Ayaka: **Of course I know Ayumi! She's my cousin!**

Satoshi: She's never mentioned an Ayaka

Ayaka: **Of course she wouldn't... she's trying really hard to forget me...**

Yoshiki: Why would she want to forget you?

Ayaka: **It's really none of your business... oh screw it, I'm going there myself!**

[_Hears footsteps fading away from phone_]

Satoshi: We should head back..

Yoshiki: Yeah

[_They run back to infirmary_]

Yoshiki: Hey, do you know a Ayaka?

Ayumi: How do you know about Ayaka?

Satoshi: She was with Morishige...

Ayumi: Oh no...did she say she was going to head over here?

Satoshi: Yeah, what's wrong?

Ayumi: Nothing...nothing...

Yoshiki: We should be careful here...

Naomi: Didn't you mention an Ayaka at one point?

Ayumi: To you, of course...

Satoshi: What's so bad about Ayaka that you don't mention her?

Ayumi: Well i'm not living in fear of her, she doesn't really scare me...it's what she did

Satoshi: What did she do?

Ayumi: She disgraced the Shinozaki bloodline

Satoshi: Oh?

Ayumi: It's pretty personal

Naomi: So when is this "Ayaka" going to arrive?

Ayumi: She's going to use black magic...

Yoshiki: What's bad about that?

Ayumi: The black magic is going to effect this place

Naomi: Black magic?

Ayumi: Yeah

Naomi: What the hell? This isn't Harry Potter!

Satoshi: Didn't you try black magic to get your left eye back?

Naomi: [_Sighs_] (Hey, why is Naomi's name spelled "Naomi" and not "Naomii"...because "Naomi" has only one I)

Ayumi: It'll only be a matter of time until Ayaka comes...

Yoshiki: The school doesn't seemed that changed

Naomi: You COULD say that, but the second wing will probably make a huge difference

Satoshi: We should check of that tape is working

[_They head over to the custodian's closet_]

Satoshi: The T.V is working...?

Naomi: I don't think that's the tape Seiko was talking about...

[_The tape shows Satoshi and Seiko, 2 years ago_]

Satoshi: This is where we found the last Naho note...this is before..._**Mrs. Yui died**_...

[_TAPE VIEW_]

**[_Mrs. Yui enters the classroom_]**

**Seiko: Mrs. Yui? What are you doing?**

**Mrs. Yui: Naomi told me to go get you guys, so I did... we should find the others and escape**

**Satoshi: Mrs. Yui... where's your paper doll scrap?**

**Mrs. Yui: Oh that? I-i lost it... **

**Seiko: Oh... that's... bad...**

**Mrs. Yui: How is it?**

**Satoshi: Where do you remember leaving it?**

**Mrs. Yui: I don't remember...**

**Seiko: Oh...**

**[_Suddenly, an earthquake happens, and the roof starts collapsing_]**

**Satoshi: RUN! **

**[_Mrs. Yui runs but trips_]**

**Satoshi: Mrs. Yui!**

**[_The roof starts collapsing fast_]**

**Mrs. Yui: [_Gets up_] I can still make it... **

**[_Seiko exits the classroom_]**

**Satoshi: We're almost there**

**[_The debris of the roof is behind Mrs. Yui, and she trips again_]**

**Satoshi: Mrs. Yui!**

**[_Mrs. Yui gets up_]**

**Mrs. Yui: [_Walks slowly and accepts fate_] Go... Satoshi go!**

**Satoshi: Mrs. Yui!**

**Mrs. Yui: Go... [_Pushes Satoshi out of the classroom and the roof collapses, killing Mrs. Yui_]**

**Seiko: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Satoshi: MRS. YUIIII! NOOO!**

[_END OF TAPE_]

Naomi: So that's how she died... [_Sad sigh_]

Ayumi: I...somehow knew she would sacrifice herself...

Yoshiki: She cared for her students...i think us escaping was doing her a favor

Naomi: But of course...We just HAD to go back

Ayumi: Wait, Satoshi, did you knew this tape was going to show Mrs. Yui's death?

Satoshi: No... I thought the tape was going to end after I finished reading then note (Totally not a lie)

Ayumi: Oh...

Naomi: Anyways, we should get going [_Exits room_]

Satoshi: It's been awhile since Morishige said something, you still there?

Morishige: **Yup**

[_Satoshi,Ayumi,and Yoshiki exit_]

Satoshi: We should...wait...where did Naomi go?

Ayumi: She couldn't have ran off

Yoshiki: Well obviously, she DID run off

Satoshi: Right now is not the time

[_Naomi's P.O.V_]

Naomi: [_Is walking alone on the bridge_] _**I feel like there's something important here **_[_Enters second wing's 2__nd__ floor_] _**I just can't put my finger on it... **_[_Enters staircase room_] _**If I recall, from the vision, it was in the 1**__**st**__** floor...**_ [_Goes to the first floor_] _**Hmm? That's new...there's a door next to the boy's restroom...that wasn't there when Yuka and I were there **_[_Open door, sees a hallway with windows lining up_] This is...a weird setting... [_Goes through hallway, opens a door and sees plants_] _**Is this... a greenhouse?**_

Voice: GRAGHHHH!

[_A girl tries to hit Naomi with a crowbar, but Naomi kicks her in the stomach and the girl falls down_]

Girl: Ow! Wait a minute... you're Naomi Nakashima!

Naomi: How the hell do you know my name!?

Girl: [_Gets up_] Name's Ayaka...Ayaka Shinozaki...

Naomi: What?!

[_Satoshi's P.O.V_]

Satoshi: Naomi!? You in here!?

Ayumi: Where could she have gone to?

Yoshiki: We checked all the floors... maybe the second wing?

Satoshi: Sure, let's check it out [_They go the second floor_]

Yoshiki: Well, we should always be carefu- [_Door slams right open_]

Ayaka: Well, Hello handsome [_Winks at Yoshiki_] (AnimeFreak345: OH HELL NO)

[_Ayumi glares at Ayaka_]

Ayaka: Anyways, I found your friend [_Pushes Naomi close to them_] Wondering around

Naomi: YOU did not FIND me at ALL, I FOUND you!

Ayaka: Anyways, Cousin, long time no see...

Ayumi: I was hoping it would be a longer time

Ayaka: Might I ask, what's wrong with Naomi here...she has this eye-patch on her left eye, you never mentioned her having a eye-patch

Naomi: What?! How long has it been since you two talked?

Ayumi: 4 years

Naomi: Well that makes sense!

Ayaka: I'm expecting a answer...

Naomi: I lost my left eye 2 years ago, is that an answer to you!

Ayaka: Well, I just want SOME details

Naomi: Screw your details! I'm not telling you anything!

Satoshi: Is this Ayaka?

Ayumi: Yes...

Ayaka: Anyways, who's this hottie over here [_Points at Yoshiki_] He looks...downright hot

Ayumi: Well first, he's Yoshiki Kishinuma...and he's my boyfriend...so BACK OFF

Ayaka: Oh is that so? Next time hot boy

Satoshi: Um...

Ayaka: Anyways, back to Naomi, may I see what's behind that eye-patch

Naomi: Hell no!

Ayaka: I was asking you nicely...but you know... I could take it off by force

Ayumi: Well, you're not going to

Naomi: Yeah...

Satoshi: Well...what do we do now?

Morishige: **You guys have allot to do... this quest is probably going to take awhile, but hopefully...we'll manage**

Satoshi: Well, where do we start?

Morishige: **There's a library nearby, you guys should go there, that's where the quest will begin...**

Satoshi: Okay... [_They then search for the library_]

[_An earthquake happens, and a door appears infront of them_]

Satoshi: Hm? [_Opens it, and sees the library_]

Ayumi: Well...let's get started

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO: STARTING TIES**

**Author's Note: I didn't really know where to end the chapter, but i'm saving allot of things for the future chapters, and I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment, if it was, then I apologize, but hopefully it will get better, until then... I'll see you at Chapter Two *boop***


	3. Chapter 2: Starting Ties

**Author's Note: So we're back. I don't really have much to say, let's just start**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 2: BLOOD DRIVE**

**CHAPTER TWO: STARTING TIES**

Ayaka: Well, this library isn't really that big, but we could make up plans

Satoshi: But we don't know how to start...

Naomi: Where DO we start?

Ayumi: Well, I don't really think this school has changed that much...unless i'm wrong... i'm not really sure to be honest

Ayaka: Well, we could always split up

Morishige: **You guys have allot to do, I think it IS best if you split up, it'll probably speed up the process**

Naomi: You know, you guys should have given us some details before you just dropped us in here

Morishige: **Anyways, There's some important things in the second wing, Satoshi, how about you bring someone with you, and Ayumi and the rest can do the other things in the main building**

Satoshi: Sure, I'll bring Naomi with me, is that okay?

Naomi: Um...yes?

Ayaka: Seems like we have a team, I'll be Ayumi and the hottie

Yoshiki: I have a name you know

Ayaka: It's kinda lame, I'll call you Hottinuma

Yoshiki: [Frustrated_ Sigh_]

Ayumi: Let's get going, the library will be our rendezvous point

Satoshi: Seems like a plan [_They exit the library, Satoshi and Naomi walk over to the second wing bridge_]

Naomi: I hope things come out well...

Satoshi: It should, I mean, how long is it going to take (Considering this story is going to have 10 chapters... it's probably going to take a pretty damn long time)

[_They cross the bridge, and enter the second wing_]

Naomi: Hmm... What do you think has changed?

Satoshi: It still looks the same...

Naomi: I don't recall there being a art room in the second floor...

Satoshi: Wait what?

Naomi: Look..over there [_Naomi approaches a door_]

Satoshi: It seems like thing has changed quite a bit

Naomi: [_Enters art room, sees a girl staring at a wall_] The hell?

Satoshi: What? [_Enters art room_] Oh...

Naomi: Hello!

[_The girl remains silent, still staring at the wall, she was dressed in a black uniform shirt, and a blue skirt, she had brown hair tied up in ponytails_]

Naomi: Um...Hello? [_Moves closer to girl_] Are you...there?

Girl: NO! [_Punches Naomi_] GET AWAY FROM ME! [_Pulls out knife_] I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL ME

Naomi: [_Has hand over cheek_] (Where she punched Naomi at) The hell is your problem!

[_Satoshi runs over to the girl_]

Satoshi: [_Grabs knife_] Calm down! We're not trying to kill you!

Girl: THAT'S A LIE! [_Runs over to a window_ _and grabs a rock_] YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL ME...I'LL DO THE FAVOR FOR YOU! [_Throws rock at window and it smashes_] GOODBYE

Satoshi: Wait no! [_Girl throws herself out the window_]

**THUMP!**

Naomi: God...what the hell?

Satoshi: Naomi...are you alright?

Naomi: Yeah...i'm doing fine [_Rubs cheek_] She's a hard hitter...

Satoshi: [_Goes to where the girl was standing on and picks up a student I.D_] "Akemi Yutaski"

Naomi: She seems to be very paranoid... [_Moves close to Satoshi_] Can you give me that for a bit?

Satoshi: Sure [_Passes it to Naomi_]

Naomi: [_Grabs Student I.D, Freezes up and her pupil from her only eye small-en_]

Satoshi: Naomi?

Naomi: [_Sees herself in some place_]

**[_SOME POINT IN TIME_]**

**Akemi: What's your problem!**

**Daiki: HAHAHAHAHAH [_Stabs Akemi's best friend: Ayako_]**

**Ayako: AHH! IT HURTS!**

**Naomi: Hello! Can you guys see me?**

**Akemi: STAY AWAY FROM HER!**

**Naomi: Hm? [_Moves close to Akemi, touches her_]**

**Daiki: Now? The fun has started [_Stabs Ayako's chest_]**

**Akemi: NO!**

**Naomi: What the hell is going on?**

**Satoshi: NAOMI! NAOMI!**

**Naomi: What the? **

**[_BACK TO REALITY_]**

Satoshi: Naomi! Answer me!

[_Naomi snaps back to reality, and notices she's on the floor_]

Naomi: Satoshi?

Satoshi: You scared me for a sec...you just froze up...and your pupil...

Naomi: I don't think you should let me touch that student I.D again..

Satoshi: Why not?

Naomi: I like...it was short but... I think I saw the reason why that girl was insane...

Satoshi: So what you're saying is that you basically experienced what she saw?

Naomi: Yeah...

Satoshi: But it doesn't happen when I touch that student I.D

Naomi: It's probably nothing

Satoshi: [_Lends her a hand_]

Naomi: [_Takes hand and gets up_]

Satoshi: Well...maybe there's something we could do here actually

Naomi: Like what?

[_Somewhere in the second wing, a piano playing some sort of melody is heard, this sends shivers up Satoshi's spine_]

Naomi: That's...weird

Satoshi: Was there ever a music room?

Naomi: No... [_Exits room_]

Satoshi: Huh...

[_They enter the staircase room_]

Naomi: So. Where should we go? First floor or Principal's office A.K.A Third floor?

Satoshi: We should head to the first floor

Naomi: Yeah, seems like a smarter plan

[_They go down to the first floor_]

Naomi: What...isn't a science lab here?

Satoshi: Yeah...why?

Naomi: It's where... I think you already know [_Quickly points at the eye-patch covering her left eye and puts her hand down_]

Satoshi: Oh...

Naomi: I'll manage, let's just find a way to shut that damn piano up

[_Naomi quickly spots the music room_]

Naomi: Over there [_Walks towards it, Satoshi following_]

Satoshi: [_Opens door and sees Piano still playing_] Okay..that's creepy

Naomi: How about find a way to shut it up? [_Moves close to piano, it starts playing faster now_] Well... that's not very good is it?

Satoshi: It's starting to bother me...

Naomi: Let me just [_Touches piano keys, she goes in the same trance she was in when she touched the Student I.D_]

Satoshi: Naomi? [_Naomi falls down_] [_Runs over to her_]

**[_SOME POINT IN TIME_]**

**Naomi: What is this? I see a young boy...he's hiding under the piano... is that...Yoshikazu**

**Boy: NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!**

**[_Yoshikazu flips over the piano, and raises his hammer at the boy_]**

**Boy: PLEA-**

**THUMP!**

**[_Yoshikazu drags the boy away_]**

**Naomi: What the hell? Why do I always see this crap!**

**Satoshi: Why are you doing this again! Wake up!**

**[_END_]**

Naomi: [_Eye goes back to normal_] What?

Satoshi: I don't know what's going on...

Naomi: I wouldn't worry...it's probably temporary...

Satoshi: Well it still scares me! Your only eye pupil goes all weird!

Naomi: I mean, this could always be happening for a reason...

[_Naomi gets up_]

Satoshi: Anyways, we should still check out the pool

Naomi: Yeah...

[_They enter the locker room_]

Naomi: I always wondered why there's lunch tables here

Satoshi: This is a strange locker room to be honest

Naomi: Anyways, why are we heading over to the pool?

Satoshi: I just want to check a few things

Naomi: Okay...

[_They exit to the locker room, Satoshi walks over to the pipe room_]

Naomi: Hm.. [_Sees her reflection in the water, stares at the eye-patch covering her left eye_]

Satoshi: I'll be back, **Okay?**

Naomi: **Okay.**

[_Satoshi enters pipe room_]

Naomi: _**I never really thought I would turn out to be like this... I never thought I was going to lose my left eye... i'm already starting to lose my sanity...i should just stay strong...that's probably what mom wanted...**_

[_Satoshi's P.O.V_]

[_Door to pipe room suddenly locks_]

Satoshi: What the hell? [_Pipe room starts getting flooded_] Um! What the!

[_The water gets up to his chest_]

Satoshi: What the hell do I do! [_Sees a hole in the roof_] There's an escape... but how do I get up? The pipes! [_Grabs a pipe and climbs up, grabs an edge of the hole and pulls self up, is on roof_]

**SPLASH!**

Satoshi: Hm? [_Sees Naomi staring at the pool_] Naomi? [_Looks down_] Maybe I should jump into the pool..if that could work [_Takes a few steps back, and sprints and jumps off the roof, lands in pool_] Naomi, anything okay?

Naomi: [_Continues staring at pool_]

Satoshi: Naomi? Are you okay?

Naomi: [_Is muttering words_]

Satoshi: [_Climbs out of pool and moves close to Naomi_] Are you still there?

Naomi: _It's been two days since Sachiko died... what am I supposed to tell Chieko? Sachiko was like a best friend to Chieko..._

Satoshi: Naomi?

Naomi: _Chieko is not going to react well..._

Satoshi: Naomi, snap out of it!

Naomi: _Life...is never going to be the same...Chieko will never be the same... _[_Stops looking at pool_] Hey, Satoshi. How was the pipe room?

Satoshi: Um...

Naomi: Anything wrong?

Satoshi: No...

Naomi: Well, the way you're acting is starting to freak me out...soo...let's just get out of here

Satoshi: Okay...

[_They enter the locker room_]

Naomi: Was I acting weird back at the pool?

Satoshi: ...Um...

Naomi: I'm taking that as a yes... it's kinda like what happened with Ayumi back when we got here for the first time...

Satoshi: You were speaking of a Sachiko...

Naomi: a Sachiko? Isn't that the name in the charm? "Sachiko, we beg of you"

Satoshi: She seems to have something to do with Chieko

Naomi: Huh...weird...

Satoshi: We should talk to Ayumi about it

Naomi: In a little bit...is my eye-patch still there?

Satoshi: Yeah, why are you asking?

Naomi: I just felt like I ripped of the eye-patch at one point

Satoshi: Anyways, why do you cover up that socket?

Naomi: Well mainly I'll bleed to death, and I don't think you would want to see it

Satoshi: Actually... I did

Naomi: What. When?!

Satoshi: When Chieko captured you, I came in at the last minute, and I saw...what used to be your left eye...

Naomi: Oh... well,we should be heading off [_Exits locker room with Satoshi following_]

Satoshi: Well... I mean we nearly check everywhere..

Naomi: NOT everywhere

Satoshi: What do you mean?

Naomi: I found a greenhouse...we could check that out...

Satoshi: Okay... [_Naomi leads him to the greenhouse_]

Naomi: Well, the greenhouse isn't really that huge...

Satoshi: Oh..

[_They enter the greenhouse_]

Naomi: This is where I found Ayaka...

Satoshi: You were correct, it is small... but what is the point of this greenhouse?

Naomi: I don't really know... I just found it, so it must be important

Satoshi: It doesn't really seem important though...

Naomi: [_Sighs_] It's probably the smallness

Satoshi: We should probably go to the principal's office...

Naomi: Yeah [_They head over to the principal's office_]

Satoshi: [_Opens principal's office door_]

Naomi: The hell? [_Enters room_] Do you see that,Satoshi?

Satoshi: See what?

Naomi: There's a little girl in a red dress... over there in that corner [_Points_]

Satoshi: Nope, nothing

Naomi: What the hell? Am I seeing things also?

Satoshi: Hopefully not

Little Girl: _Would you look at that...it's that girl that seems to be surviving my sister's onslaught... she was probably saving you for me_

Naomi: W-what!

Satoshi: What's wrong?

Little Girl: _Hahahahaha...you should run..._

Naomi: [_Steps back and rushes out of the principal's office_]

Satoshi: Naomi! [_Chases after her_]

Naomi: [_Trips on stairs and falls_]

Satoshi: [_Runs down stairs in a panicked fit_] Naomi! [_Sees that Naomi's eye-patch is ripped, some of the material stuck on the stairs_]

Naomi: Ow...my back...i-it... hurts...i-it hu-urts so much

Satoshi: Can't you move?

Naomi: N-no...it hurts...so...much...

Satoshi: Maybe I can carry you?

Naomi: I-it'll make...my...back...worse...[_Passes out_]

Satoshi: What do I do?... I can't just let her die... what the hell do I do!...maybe some painkillers... [_Gets up and runs off_]

Naomi: [_Wakes up_] Sa...toshi?...[_Tries to get up_] Ow... [_Stands up_] I don't think I broke my back...i just think it was the fall... Satoshi! You in here! SATOSHI! [_Tries to go upstairs_] SATOSHI!

[_Satoshi sees Naomi_]

Satoshi: Naomi! You're okay! [_Goes downstairs_]

Naomi: My back still hurts... but i'm able to move...

Satoshi: Well, I got you some painkillers [_Gives her them_] I hope it'll help with the pain...

Naomi: Me too...

Satoshi: So...what now?

Naomi: Wait...why do I feel blood on my face?

Satoshi: Oh... well...about that...your eye-patch kinda...ripped...

Naomi: What! Well I can't waste time! [_Runs up to the principal's office_]

Satoshi: [_Follows her_] Hey, wait up! [_Enter principal's office, sees Naomi putting on an eye-patch_]

Naomi: [_Turns around_] How does the eye-patch look?

Satoshi: Um...good I guess...

Naomi: I should wipe this blood off [_Pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the blood off_] There, I look much better now...

Satoshi: Well...we haven't really figured out anything yet...

Naomi: We spent most of the time fooling around, we should get right to business

Satoshi: Well, we explored everywhere it seems

Naomi: We should probably head back to the library [_Walks off_]

Satoshi: Yeah...

[_LIBRARY_]

[_Satoshi and Naomi enters the library, and sees Ayaka looking at a map_]

Naomi: HEY! Where's Ayumi and Yoshiki?!

Ayaka: Doing something...

Naomi: Did Ayumi say you can do that!

Ayaka: My god, i'm just trying to help you guys, i'm not doing anything bad

Satoshi: Anyways... Naomi and I had no progress done right now

Ayaka: This is a hopeless quest... we should all head back home

Naomi: Of course, and leave more students to die again...

Ayaka: Well, I don't know about you, but I would rather escape with my life...

Naomi: Who says you're going to die here?

Satoshi: Anyways...what ARE you doing?

Ayaka: Just looking at some maps

Naomi: You have a map for the school?

Ayaka: No...dumbass... just the map for the world

Naomi: Then what the hell is the point of doing that?!

Ayaka: It helps me think...

Morishige: **Sorry I haven't been much help, thing is...we need to bring in something for the quest to spring into life**

Naomi: What could that be?

Morishige: **The book of shadows**

Naomi: Wait what

Morishige: **The Book Of Shadows...but the thing is...it's on eBay...**

Naomi: Isn't the book of shadows a very powerful weapon that if it's on the wrong hands the world could end?

Morishige: **Yeah**

Naomi: Then why the hell is it on a bidding website like eBay (For the convenience of the storyline Naomi)

Morishige: **Well, i'm going to bid on it and hopefully get it, because so far there's only be one bid...for 5 dollars... here's to hoping that I get it**

Satoshi: Hopefully things will be alright...

Ayaka: Anyways, you guys should focus on other things...like the fact that your eye-patch is leaking

Naomi: What!?

Ayaka: Just kidding...but seriously, can't you just explain how you lost your left eye?

Naomi: Um. No

Ayaka: I don't know what's so bad about telling me..

Naomi: I don't trust you, that's all

Ayaka: It's not like i'm going to betray you guys

Naomi: Yeah...Sure...

Ayaka: Oh... just because I disgraced the Shinozaki bloodline doesn't mean i'm bad

Naomi: What exactly did you do?!

Ayaka: None of your business...

Satoshi: Well anyways, what do we do?

Ayaka: You two should head back to the second wing

Naomi: But there was nothing important there!

Ayaka: There's more to that place that meets the eye...

Naomi: Was that some sort of sick joke involving my left eye being gone!

Ayaka: No it wasn't, but seriously, go back to the second wing

Naomi: Sure I guess... can we check out the first floor very quick Satoshi?

Satoshi: Um sure [_They exit the library, and they enter the staircase, and they see a corpse laying down on the bottom of the stairs_] Hm? [_Goes over to corpse and picks up student I.D_] "Ryosuke Katayama, Byakudan Senior High School"

Naomi: Hey, [_Moves close to Satoshi_] May I see that for a few seconds? [_Satoshi gives her the student I.D, Naomi freezes up in place, her pupil small-en_]

**[_SOME POINT IN TIME_]**

**Ohkawa: MURDERER! YOU MURDERED HIM!**

**[_Tohko runs in, to see Ryosuke on the floor, and Emi with Kizami, on top of stairs_]**

**Tohko: What happened?!**

**Ohkawa: RUN! HE'S GOING TO MURDER US ALL! [_Runs off, leaving Ryosuke's corpse_]**

**Tohko: Is he telling the truth?**

**[_Kizami slowly goes down the stairs, Emi runs off to the upstairs_]**

**Naomi: No...i need to see how it happened...not after it...i have to focus...control this new found power...just...focus [_Goes back to seconds before_]**

**Kizami: He's dead! ACCEPT IT! [_Drags Ryosuke's corpse near the staircase_]**

**Ohkawa: NO HE'S NOT!**

**Kizami: Oh really? Would a alive person survive this! [_Kicks Ryosuke down the stairs_]**

**Ohkawa: NO! [_Trips down stairs_]**

**Emi: Ohkawa!**

**Ohkawa: [_Sees Ryosuke's corpse is bleeding_] MURDERER!**

**[_Naomi breaks the vision_]**

Satoshi: Naomi, you alright?

Naomi: Kizami...

Satoshi: Wait?

Naomi: Remember...Yuuya Kizami..

Satoshi: Yeah, he transferred.. what's wrong?

Naomi: He...pushed this kid down...

Satoshi: What? I knew he had a sadistic personality...but killing a person?

Naomi: I wouldn't say he was alive to begin with...

Satoshi: But..wait...how DID you witness?

Naomi: I think I have like...a power I guess? I wouldn't really consider it useful though

Satoshi: a "power"?

Naomi: I can go back to moment before that person's death...

Satoshi: That's...odd...

Naomi: Wait...i have an idea... [_Goes upstairs_]

Satoshi: Naomi? [_Goes upstairs, sees Naomi running towards the hallway containing Emil's remains_]

[_Satoshi sees Naomi near the guts, attempting to reach the journal_]

Satoshi: Naomi, what are you doing?

Naomi: I'm...trying to see if I could witness her...death...[_Gets a hold of the journal_]

**[_BEFORE EMIL'S DEATH_]**

**Emil: NAHO! YOU IN HERE! [_Enters a room_] NAHOOO! Damn...she couldn't have gone that far couldn't she? [_Sees two ghost girls_] Hmm? [_Tries to hide behind something_] That one is missing half her head... [_Turns around and sees Yuki behind her_] What the hell are you?**

**Yuki: Your death... [Levitates_ Emil into the air_] [_Tohko helps her, they bust through the door_]**

**Emil: _Is that a boy? Maybe he can he-_**

**SPLAT!**

**[_Naomi breaks the vision off_]**

Naomi: My...entire body hurts now...god...is that how she felt?

Satoshi: You were muttering words...you mentioned Naho..

Naomi: Oh...

Satoshi: Anyways, we should...get away from here...it's getting me sick just looking at it...

Naomi: And that smell...

Satoshi: [_Walks away_]

Naomi: Anyways, where the hell DID Ayumi and Yoshiki go?

Satoshi: They couldn't have gone far could they?

Naomi: Well, we could head back to the second wing OR we can search for them

Satoshi: Well does it really matter? We'll probably run into them on the way

Naomi: Yeah...you do have a point...

Satoshi: Anyways... I guess we'll just...search for them...

[_Satoshi walks away from the hallway, Naomi quickly following_]

Naomi: You know...i really miss Mrs. Yui...

Satoshi: Yeah...me too...

Naomi: I mean, she had _reasons_ to sacrifice herself...but she didn't have too... almost all of us escaped... if we didn't take too long...i bet Mrs. Yui would be Morishige and Suzumoto...

Satoshi: Did you just call Mayu,Suzumoto?

Naomi: Well yeah, anything wrong?

Satoshi: I mean, we all had a great respect for each other, that's why we called each other by our first names in the first place

Naomi: Then why the hell do we call Sakutaro (Sakutaro is Morishige),Morishige?

Satoshi: (DUN BREAK DA 4TH WALL) Umm... he just preferred to be called Morishige..

Naomi; Anyways... I just..lost my respect for Suzumoto these past 2 years... I mean, she has been absent for a long time, I mean, she didn't lost Morishige did she? I mean, I don't have have my left eye anymore, but that didn't stop me from going to school, Mayu HAD no reason to be absent...

Satoshi: You have a point...

Naomi: Why can't things go back to the old times? Before Mrs. Yui died...before Seiko disappeared...before I lost my left eye...before...everything...

Satoshi: Things happen for a reason I guess

Naomi: I guess...

Satoshi: We have grown up these past 2 years...if it wasn't thanks to Mrs. Yui's sacrifice...we wouldn't be here today. I bet she's watching us right now with a smile on her face...

Naomi: Let's assume that...

Satoshi: Anyways...let's just make sure no one else dies...we have to protect Yoshiki,Ayumi and Ayaka...

Naomi: I know you and Yoshiki have a strong connection

Satoshi: What do you mean?

Naomi: I mean, you guys have known each other ever since kindergarten...

Satoshi: Yeah...

Naomi: But I never seen you guys joke around with each other, and Yoshiki mentions that allot..

Satoshi: Well...we never invite you to hang out...

Naomi: Why not?

Satoshi: You always rain on our parade

Naomi: I do NOT rain on your parade

Satoshi: Oh really? Remember when Yoshiki and I went out to get something for Ayumi, you decided to tag along, and completely ruin the day

Naomi: I was doing that on purpose!

Satoshi: That was only 2 years ago, I bet Seiko made you do it

Naomi: Anyways.. [_Goes near a door but it's locked_] Hm? It won't open?

Satoshi: Let me try [_Kicks door open, hears a thud_]

Girl #2: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR OPENING THAT DOOR! WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF DUMBASS?

[_Satoshi sees two girls, who seemed to be about 13 or 12, wearing the same uniform_]

Naomi: Hey! Watch your language!

Satoshi: Um. I'm sorry?

Girl #2: Yeah! You better be sorry!

Naomi: Have your parents ever taught you to respect others!

Satoshi: Um... i'm greatly sorry... [_Lends the girl he knocked down a hand, she takes it and he helps her up_]

Girl #1: Thanks...i'm Nana Ogasawara... this is Nari Amatoya...

Satoshi: I'm Satoshi Mochida, this is Naomi Nakashima...

Naomi: This...is kinda a awkward way to meet...

Nana: Anyways, we're searching for our friends: Chihaya Yamase, Hikari Kirigami and Hodoka Manome...

Naomi: Well...we can help you guys with your search

Nari: No, we'll be better off on our own

Naomi: Are you sure? You guys look to be about 12 or 13

Nari: I'm 14, Nana here is 13...

Satoshi: Oh, that's too young to be in here...

Nana: We managed...

Nari: Anyways... how OLD are you two?

Satoshi: Well, i'm 19, Naomi here is 18...

Nana: Did you being other friends with you?

Satoshi: Yeah actually, Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki, her cousin Ayaka joined us though

Nari: Did you guys get separated like our friends?

Naomi: No, we decided to split up

Nari: And why's that?

Satoshi: It's kinda hard to explain

Nana: We understand

Naomi: Anyways, what's the reason that caused you to perform the ritual?

Nari: Nana suggested it, she thought it would be fun (What fun it is)

Naomi: Hm...Ogasawara-Chan, did you get the charm from a website called .com

Nana: Yeah, how did you know?

Naomi: That's the website our class rep got the charm from.. (And we all know how that ended up)

Nana: I just thought it was all going to be fun...i didn't think it was going to end up like this...

Satoshi: Don't worry, We know our way around here, I guess we can protect you

Nari: How can we trust you? I mean, Nakashima-Chan looks really suspicious... like..why is that eye-patch on your left eye?!

Naomi: [_Under Breath: Has that brat ever heard of respect for others?_]Oh..that...well...it's a long story

Nari: I have time...and give me every detail

Naomi: I rather would just show you what's behind this eye-patch [_Puts hand on edge of eye-patch_] Satoshi...can you turn away?

Satoshi: Are you sure you should be showing them? They're only 13!

Nari: We've seen allot of horrible things...i don't think whatever is behind that eye-patch is going to faze us

Satoshi: Um..okay [_Turns away_]

Naomi: [_Takes off eye-patch_]

Nana: W-what happened?

Naomi: It happened back when I was 16...i...made a mistake...i just wanted to save two of my friends...it seems things don't go as always as you plan [_Puts eye-patch on again_]

Satoshi: Anyways.. have you two gotten any rest?

Nana: No, not really

Satoshi: Oh...well..there's an infirmary nearby...we can lead you two there and you can rest there...

Nana: Thanks for the offer, but we really need to find our friends

Naomi: Satoshi and I are already looking through this school, if we find your friends we'll just return them to the infirmary

Nana: Um...okay..

[_INFIRMARY_]

Ayaka: You guys want me to watch over two 13 year olds?

Naomi: Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't know how to do any of that, since your family kicked you out..

Ayaka: What's your problem with me,One-Eye?

Satoshi: Just watch over them...please?...

Ayaka: Fine...

Naomi: One-Eye? Really? I heard better...

Satoshi: Naomi..let's just leave

Naomi: [_Sighs_] Okay...

[_BRIDGE TO SECOND WING_]

Satoshi: How's your back doing?

Naomi: Fine. I guess...

Satoshi: I hope it's nothing serious...i just don't want you dying...

Naomi: And...why's that?

Satoshi: Because, if anyone dies, I'll feel responsible...i dragged you along.. I should have just brought Ayumi and Yoshiki

Naomi: Well..it's too late now...we just have to continue on and stop Chieko...that's the only thing we can do

Satoshi: But I don't know where and how to start...

Naomi: Only time will tell..

Satoshi: Where did Ayumi and Yoshiki go anyways?

Naomi: I don't know, probably wondered off

Satoshi: Well, they would know where to go back to... It's raining...

Naomi: I'm surprised this bridge it still stable...two years...

Satoshi: Two years isn't that long...but I have to say, this bridge is a real safety hazard for the kids...

Naomi: The kids that used to attend here...

Satoshi: Yeah, that's what I mean

Naomi: I know what you mean...

Satoshi: We should go back to the library, Ayumi and Yoshiki probably found something

[_LIBRARY_]

Satoshi: [_Opens library door and sees Ayumi looking at a book_] Hey, where's Yoshiki?

Ayumi: At the infirmary watching over the young girls you guys brought..

Satoshi: What about Ayaka?

Ayumi: Oh her...yeah..she went off somewhere

Satoshi: Damn. Did she just leave them?

Ayumi: Yup...why did you trust her in the first place? If anything, she is NOT to be trusted

Satoshi: What exactly did she do?

Ayumi: It's family business...

Naomi: Always the same excuse...

Satoshi: Well, if it's personal, then you have to respect her choice,Naomi

Naomi: I know...but it's really bothering me..

Ayumi: Let's just put it this way: Black magic can't be tolerated in the Shinozaki bloodline..

Naomi: That's a good clue... [_Picks up a book_] Are you kidding me..

Satoshi: What?

Naomi: The book's title is: How To Deal With Loss

Ayumi: Why is a book like that, in a school library?

Naomi: It's probably for the teachers or something...

Ayumi: Naomi...Your eye-patch is stained..

Naomi: Of course it is... [_Sighs_] I can't replace it...

Ayumi: You know, it's been 2 years, but I still can't believe what happened..'

Naomi: I'm already used to it..

Ayumi: You changed...before...you were all happy...it's all my fault...i'm...so sorry...

Naomi: Why are you apologizing?

Ayumi: Because..if I hadn't suggest that charm...we wouldn't be doing this...Mrs. Yui would still be with us... You would still be the old happy Naomi we used to know... why can't it go back to that?!

Naomi: Things have to change...even for the worse...

Ayumi: But why did It have to be worse? Because of my stupidity, a life was taken, a person who had dreams and hopes...and all that was taken away...and it's my fault.. and you losing your left eye...was also my fault

Naomi: [_Stares at Ayumi with her only eye left_] I guess my words just won't change your opinion...

Ayumi: Aren't you worried about...you know...getting infected?

Naomi: That's why i'm wearing this eye-patch, so it doesn't get infected..

Ayumi: Don't you need like a disinfectant or something?

Naomi: The first time wearing it, yeah...but using the disinfectant hurts like hell on your eye

Ayumi: Oh...

Naomi: Anyways, I don't really have to worry about that now...

Satoshi: We should probably look for Ayaka

[_Ayaka's P.O.V_]

Ayaka: [_Enters a secret room_] Hmm...the Shinozaki family tree... [_Pulls out candle and sees all the Shinozaki family members pictures_] Hmm.. let's go to the 1900's [_Goes down and sees the picture of Yoshie Shinozaki_] Mother of Chieko Shinozaki...hmm? There's another branch... it leads to [_Goes down and it shows a name: Sachiko Shinozaki,sister of Chieko Shinozaki, the face of the girl in the picture was blacked out_] I don't remember a Sachiko...

[_A little girl in a red dress appears behind Ayaka,holding scissors_]

Girl: Seems you remember me...

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER THREE: FLASHBACK**

**Author's Note: I'm seriously running out of ways to end chapters, anyways, all of chapter 3 is going to be 2 years ago, so that means: Mrs. Yui is alive,Naomi has both her eyes, Seiko is still there, but worst of it, Ayumi and Yoshiki aren't together yet. Anyways, I hope the pacing is not that rushed, because Corpse Party: Different Story was rushed, I want this story to have allot of story, anyways, ciao *boop***


	4. Chapter 3: Locked In Hell

**Author's Note: So you have obviously read the CHANGE OF PLANS Chapter, yeah, I couldn't do it, I really want you guys to enjoy it, you guys deserved better then what I had originally planned for Chapter 3, anyways, the new version of Chapter 3 is going to be what I had originally planned for Chapter 5, but I decided to make it Chapter 3.**

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 2: BLOOD DRIVE**

**CHAPTER THREE: LOCKED IN HELL**

Satoshi: [_Opens eyes_] Uuuuuuu...Huuuu...the hell? [_Sits up_] Where am I? [_Looks around the building_] Am I...in a prison? [_Sees Naomi near one of the cells_] Naomi! [_Gets up and runs towards her_]

Naomi: [_Opens eye_] Hmmm? Satoshi? Anything wrong? [_Sits up_]

Satoshi: [_Kneels down_] I don't know if you hadn't notice, but we're in a prison!

Naomi: Oh goddammit... I just remembered... we're in here again...i just thought...it was 2 years ago...before..you know...things went to hell...

Satoshi: Naomi, your eye-patch!

Naomi: Huh?

Satoshi: [_Picks it up_] I think it came off

Naomi: Oh shit, yeah, It did [_Grabs it and puts it on her left eye_] I just remembered about what happened to my left eye...no wonder I was blind from my left eye...

Satoshi: Yeah... [_Lends her a hand_]

Naomi: [_Takes it and Satoshi helps her up_]

Satoshi: Well..it seems like we're a bit occupied...

Naomi: Is this prison, under the school? I mean the bomb shelter was understandable, but this? Pfft, I don't even know...

Satoshi: Wait...[_Checks his pockets_] Crap!

Naomi: Hmm?

Satoshi: My phone! I was talking to Morishige through it!

Naomi: You lost it?

Satoshi: Yeah!

Naomi: How exactly did you lose it!?

Satoshi: That's what I was thinking when you told me you "lost" your left eye

Naomi: LET IT GO

Satoshi: Anyways, it was in my pocket before...that earthquake!

Naomi: My god Satoshi, you're totally not acting like yourself

Satoshi: What do you mean? Wait...YOSHIKI! AYUMI! AYAKA!

Naomi: Might as well search for them [_Walks off_]

Satoshi: Yeah... [_Follows_]

Ayaka: Agh! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! Aghh! HELPPP!

Satoshi: That sounded like...Ayaka! [_Runs towards to where he heard the noise_]

Ayaka: HELP ME! PLEASE! [_Sees Satoshi and Naomi_] OH THANK GOD

Naomi: Umm...how did you get in that mess?

[_Ayaka was tied up from both her arms and legs,and she was lifted in the air_]

Ayaka: One-eye! Now's not the time! Help me! Please!

Naomi: One-eye? That's new...

Ayaka: AGHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!

Satoshi: The ropes are burning through her arms and legs!

Naomi: WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?

Satoshi: There's a bucket up there... it's moving closer as Ayaka moves!

Ayaka: H-HELP! PLEASE!

Satoshi: Calm down! We'll get you down!

Naomi: I think I know how to untie it, just calm her down and I'll untie it

Satoshi: We'll get you out, just take a deep breath!

Naomi: [_Tries to untie her_] This...might take awhile

Satoshi: We don't got all day! This bucket is going to fall!

Naomi: Oh well sooooorrrrryyyyy for trying to help [_Unties Ayaka's left leg_] alright, still got a few more to go

Satoshi: just breath innnnn and ouuuuttt

Naomi: Got her other foot! [_Unties her left arm_]

Ayaka: OH CR- [_Falls down from being lifted up, right on top of Naomi_]

Naomi: Ow!

Ayaka: S-Sorry! [_Gets off her_]

Satoshi: Your other hand is still tied up [_Unties it_] Alright...we're fine...are we fine? I am not sure

Ayaka: We're alright I guess

Naomi: Well, we should still look for the rest, we can't really screw around in here...

Satoshi: YOSHIKI! AYUMI!

Ayaka: HOTTINUMA! COUSIN! HELLO!?

Naomi: [_Sighs_] Or you know, instead of standing around like a bunch of idiots, we could move...

Satoshi: Yeah...you have a point.. (NAOMI SUCCESSFUL)

Naomi: Let's go [_Walks off_]

**Author's Note: I am planning on adding the blood drive characters like Haruyuki Inumaru,Aiko Niwa, Koun Niwa, Magari Mazuki, Satsuki Mizuhara, and Misuto Kiriya. **

Naomi: YOSHIKI! AYUMI! HELLO!? ANYONE THERE!?

Satoshi: YOSHIKI!? AYUMI!? HELLOOOOOO!

Yoshiki: I'm over here!

Ayaka: That came from that hallway our left, [_Looks at Naomi_] Just turn your head to the left

Naomi: The hell is that supposed to mean?

Ayaka: You know [_Points at Naomi's eye-patch_]

Naomi: Ugh... [_Sighs_] just because my left eye is gone, doesn't mean I don't know where my left is [_Walks to the hallway at the left_]

Satoshi: Are you only doing this for Naomi's reactions?

Ayaka: Hey, anything to piss off One-Eye.

Naomi: Hey! YOU TWO GOING TO CATCH UP OR WHAT? [_Walks towards Yoshiki_]

Satoshi: Yeah! [_Runs towards Naomi_]

Ayaka: Hold on! [_Runs towards them_]

Naomi: Hey, Yoshiki, anything wrong?

Yoshiki: No...yeah...

Satoshi: wait, where's Ayumi?

Yoshiki: I don't know, I just woke up and she wasn't here

Naomi: Are you serious?

Satoshi: We have to find her, then we have to get out of here...

Naomi: Satoshi, don't you need to find your phone?

Satoshi: Oh right...

Yoshiki: You lost your phone?

Satoshi: Yeah...

Yoshiki: How exactly did you lose it?

Satoshi: I don't know... when that earthquake happened, I had my phone out...

Yoshiki: Goddammit...

Ayaka: Calm down One-Eye, no need to get your panties in a twist

Naomi: [_Sighs_] Whatever...

Satoshi: Anyways...panties in a twist? What?

Ayaka: Don't ask...

Yoshiki: I don't mean to rush things, but we should seriously look for Ayumi and Satoshi's stupid phone..

Naomi: Yeah, we can't afford to lose anyone... (If only she knew...)

Satoshi: We might as well just go look for them...

Yoshiki: But what should we look for, first?

Satoshi: Ayumi, she's more important then the phone

Naomi: Yeah, I agree

Ayaka: Of course you agree,One-Eye [_Wink_]

Naomi: Um, what was that wink for?

Ayaka: Damn, it didn't work...

Naomi: Just going to ignore that...

Yoshiki: [_Walks off_] AYUMI! YOU IN HERE!? HELLO!?

Satoshi: [_Follows him_] HEYYYY! AYUMI! IF YOUR IN HERE, CALL OUT!

Naomi: [_Stares at them_] Well then... [_Sighs_]

Ayaka: So...where did you even get that eye-patch?

Naomi: Oh, my teacher gave it to me...

Ayaka: Umm...that's a weird thing for a teacher to do

Naomi: Anyways, why do you call me One-Eye?

Ayaka: Well, you're wearing a eye-patch, so I just presumed

Naomi: I could be wearing an eye-patch for other reasons you know.

Ayaka: Then show me your reason

Naomi: Ugh...fine... [_Takes off eye-patch_] There. See? No Left Eye, just a socket, you happy now?

Ayaka: It would be kinda morbid, but at least you showed me

Naomi: Whatever [_Puts on eye-patch_]

Ayaka: You should really stop taking it off and on multiple times, it'll make the eye-patch weak.

Naomi: Why do yo-...Never mind, I should stop being negative all the time.

Ayaka: Yeah, and bit less aggressive

Naomi: Yeah, you have a point, I've been very aggressive lately...

Ayaka: How long has your left eye been gone,though?

Naomi: 2 Years

Ayaka: And now you're being like that?

Naomi: Hey, I lost it in here 2 years ago, and then I go back, wouldn't that make you mad?

Ayaka: Yeah, but REASONABLY mad

Naomi: We should catch up with the others [_Runs towards Satoshi and Yoshiki_]

Ayaka: _**Ayumi...where the hell could you be? I hope she hasn't ran into Sachiko yet...that would be pretty horrible**_

[_HALLWAYS_]

Satoshi: AYUMI! Goddammit...

Yoshiki: We've been searching for hours, are you sure she's in here?

Naomi: Where else could she be?

Ayaka: Besides, if she was on our left, one-eye can't see her

Naomi: Wow, how mature.

Satoshi: I feel bad for you,Naomi, I don't even know what It feels like to have one eye...gone

Naomi: It's basically like only closing one eye and having one open, but instead of it being closed, it's a socket

Satoshi: So Basically, you're blind from your left eye?

Naomi: Yeah, I mean, It's gone, do you think I can still see from it?

Yoshiki: It's possible

Naomi: But seriously, being one-eyed sucks.

Satoshi: What's so bad about it?

Naomi: Well, mainly because you're HALF BLIND.

Satoshi: Well...yeah...i guess...

Naomi: [_Sees something_] You guys continue on, I'll be with you in a bit

Satoshi: Wait, are you sure?

Naomi: Yeah, I'm sure, I can take care of myself [_Walks off_] (Every time Naomi is alone, something bad happens. For Example, Corpse Party: Different Story: Naomi separates from Yuka, Yuka meets a psychopath, Naomi separates from Ayumi, Naomi gets hanged and nearly dies, Naomi tells Yoshiki to leave her, Naomi looses her own left eye, Naomi goes alone to find her phone, she gets tortured by Chieko, Naomi should really stick with the group)

Ayaka: Are you sure you should let the One-Eyed girl by herself?

Yoshiki: Don't doubt her, she's been through allot

Ayaka: Like what?

Yoshiki: What exactly do you think happened to Naomi that caused her to lose her left eye?

Ayaka: Um...

Yoshiki: Me and Her were saving Satoshi's sister, some dude tried to kill me, But Naomi almost managed to stop him, in turn he had his knife close to her left eye, I tried to help by hitting that dude with a crowbar, but his sudden movements made him push the knife into her left eye, I had to run off with Satoshi's sister...and Naomi pulled out her left eye...

Ayaka: Damn...

Satoshi: It's pretty horrible... Have you seen what's behind that eye-patch? So that's what a human eye is inside...

Yoshiki: It could have happened to me or Yuka, Naomi just took it for us

Satoshi: Yeah, I guess you're right

[_Naomi's P.O.V_]

Naomi: _**What WAS that thing? It looked like a child... **_

?: Heheeheehheehheheeheheeeeehheheheehhe

Naomi: _**Hmm? The hell!? **_

?: W-A-T-C-H-O-U-T-O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N

Naomi: What? [_Steps on a rope and it ties around her right leg and it goes up, Naomi looks down_] Are you fucking kidding me. [_Struggles_] Dammit, that won't work... Goddammit!

?: Hehehehehehehehehehehe

Naomi: [_Sees a figure_] Umm...Hello?

[_The rope tightens around her leg, giving it a rope burn_]

Naomi: OW! What the hell? [_The figure goes out of the darkness, and shows itself as a child with full black eyes, a torn up blue shirt, and black shorts_] S-Sachi...

Sachi: [_Giggles_]

Naomi: [_Starts panicking_] _**Sachi? Where did that come from? **_SATOSHI! HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME! [_Struggles_] _**I bet I like look a idiot right now...**_

Sachi: [_Giggles_]

Naomi: W-what the hell are you!?

Satoshi: Naomi! [_Looks at the rope that's tied around her leg_]

Naomi: Yeah, I'm just hanging around...

Satoshi: How can you make a joke at a time like this?

Naomi: Who gives a shit? Just help me!

Satoshi: Um...how?

Ayaka: Mochi-Mochi, boost me, I'll cut her down

Naomi: CUT ME DOWN!?

Satoshi: B-But, you're wearing a skirt!

Ayaka: Don't look up then, now boost me!

Satoshi: Alright [_Ayaka gets on his shoulders and his stands up, giving her some leverage_]

Ayaka: Okay, One-Eye, stop squirming, it'll make it easier!

Naomi: I'll stop fucking squirming when I want to!

Ayaka: Do you want to be free or not?

Naomi: Just. HURRY!

Ayaka: Jeez, can you at least calm down

Satoshi: Hurry! I can't hold your weight

Ayaka: Stop squirming already!

Naomi: Fine!

Ayaka: Thank god... [_Pulls out a knife_] This might take awhile

Naomi: Satoshi! Are you going to trust her? She has a fucking knife!

Satoshi: STOP WITH THE PROFANITY ALREADY!

Naomi: WELL PARDON ME FOR TRYING TO CALM DOWN...jeez...

Ayaka: Mochi-Mochi, stop yelling, when you move you're going to make me shake, and I'll end up cutting a part of her leg

Satoshi: Okay...Okay...

Ayaka: The rope is almost done being cut, just a little bit more

Naomi: You're really taking your sweet-ass time...

Ayaka: [_Glare_]

Naomi: Oh yeah, because I'm totally not going to get killed by some irresponsible girl

Satoshi: Naomi, you really need to stop being so negative

Naomi: Alright,Alright...HURRY UP ALREADY!

Ayaka: I'm going as fast as I can

Naomi: So, I suppose I'll be in here for a few hours...

Ayaka: last one...DONE

Naomi: OH SHI- [_Hits ground_] Ow...

Satoshi: Are you alright?

Naomi: Wh...at... what do you think Satoshi?

Satoshi: Umm...

Naomi: I fell on my fucking face, I'm totally alright..

Satoshi: Well sorry for being so concerned...

Ayaka: Besides, how did you even manage to get stuck on something like that?

Naomi: Umm...

Satoshi: You weren't looking at the floor, were you?

Naomi: Yeah...

Ayaka: So irresponsible...

**Author's Note: Holy crap, this chapter is going to be long... I already have 2,064 words written, and the things I have planned still haven't happened...HAH...and also, for those requesting for more Ayushiki..this isn't a Ayushiki story, it's main protagonist is Satoshi, it's Corpse Party guys, there will be no Ayushiki fluff...sorry to disappoint.**

Naomi: Wait...where's Yoshiki?

Satoshi: When we heard you yelling, Yoshiki ran off. I thought he was here...seems not.

Naomi: Goddammit!

Satoshi: Y'know, you really developed a temper...

Naomi: I've lived alone for 2 fucking years, no shit I developed a temper (Jesus, Naomi is swearing like a sailor...Kenny 2.0)

Satoshi: You really need to stop with the profanity

Naomi: You have a point...

Ayaka: Then why don't you do it?

Naomi: It's too hard..

Satoshi: Ugh, anyways, let's get Yoshiki and Ayumi back...

[_THE PRISON'S INFIRMARY_]

Yoshiki: [_Sets Ayumi on the bed_] Don't worry..you're safe now...you're safe.

Ayumi: [_Slightly moves_]

Yoshiki: Just, get some rest...

**Author's Note: Good job Yoshiki, you just abandoned the group, now I'm pretty sure in some bizarre way the group is probably going to get separated, like a rock will block Yoshiki from going back to them **

[_Yoshiki loots the cabinets, in search for pills_]

Yoshiki: _**Goddammit... I have to do something about Ayumi's stomach...where's the fucking painkillers? What kind of prison DOESN'T have PAINKILLERS?  
**_

[_Satoshi's P.O.V_]

Naomi: YOSHIKI! AYUMI! HELLO! ARE ANY OF YOU TWO IN HERE?

Ayaka: It's pointless...i just hope Cousin didn't get herself in any trouble... I don't want to lose her...

Naomi: Really? To me, it seems like she doesn't give a _shit_ for you

Satoshi: Jesus, Naomi, what is wrong with you?

Naomi: But it's true, She just acts like Ayaka is some sort of stray dog.

Ayaka: So what? I only distanced from the family, not like it cost some lives...

Satoshi: It did..

Ayaka: What?

Satoshi: Her sister, Hinoe, was killed in some sort of freak accident 2 months ago..

Ayaka: N-No...Hinoe...

Naomi: Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but I don't really care... I just want to get the fuck out of here, with or without Ayaka's sorry ass!

Satoshi: Naomi... Did...You, look at Sachi?

Naomi: Hm? Who the fuck is Sachi?

Satoshi: [_Looks at Ayaka_] _It's the __**darkening**__..._

[_Suddenly, Naomi looks right at Satoshi, and grabs him with force and pins him against the wall, and starts choking him_]

Satoshi: Naomi! S-STOP!

Ayaka: Nakashima! Stop this!

[_Sachi appears, Ayaka looks at Sachi with a glare_]

Ayaka: _**The bead...it has Sachi's name on it...maybe it can save Mochida...but...it'll also risk Ayumi...**_

Satoshi: Na...omi...Pl...ease...do...n't...do..this...

Ayaka: _**Goddammit! **_[_Pulls out bead_] [_Grabs lighter_] [_Flicks the lighter_] _**PLEASE WORK, PLEASE WORK**_

Satoshi: [_Tries to struggle, but is to weak_]

Ayaka: [_Puts bead in front of flame, the bead catches fire_]

[_Sachi and Naomi both get hurt, Sachi disappears and Naomi passes out_]

Satoshi: [_Leans down_] Je...sus... [_Cough_] Thanks...

Ayaka: Get some air, don't speak for now, just breath, okay?

Satoshi: [_Nods_]

Ayaka: [_Looks at Naomi passed out on the floor_]

Yoshiki: HEY!

Satoshi: [_Gets up_] Yoshiki? You're alright!

Yoshiki: Yeah, of course I am, anything wrong? [_Sees Naomi on the floor_] I guess so [_Goes near Naomi and carries her in his arms_] Well, I found the prison infirmary

Satoshi: You did?

Yoshiki: Along with Ayumi

Satoshi: Thank god

Ayaka: Any painkillers?

Yoshiki: Nope.

Ayaka: Dammit

Yoshiki: Anyways, follow me [_Walks off_]

Ayaka: WAIT! Shouldn't Satoshi be carrying Naomi?

Yoshiki: Nah, he's too weak, and besides, I'm already carrying her, so it's pointless to switch

Satoshi: Fair point

Yoshiki: [_Continues walking off, Satoshi and Ayaka following_]

[_PRISON'S INFIRMARY_]

Yoshiki: Ayumi, you're awake?

Ayumi: Don't scare me like that [_Hugs Yoshiki and shortly hits his shoulder_] I thought you left me!

Satoshi: Well, he didn't, luckily..

Ayaka: So, I'm guessing we're all okay?

Satoshi: Oh crap

Yoshiki: Hm?

Satoshi: Um...There were two other girls with us..

Ayaka: Oh yeah. I'm guessing they're gone

Ayumi: [_Notices Yoshiki carrying Naomi_] Anything wrong with Naomi?

Satoshi: Yeah, she just passed out..

Ayumi: Hm.

Ayaka: Mochi-Mochi, you should go look for your phone

Satoshi: I was going to, [_Nears the exit_] You guys stay here, I don't want to risk anyone, alright?

Yoshiki: Okay, I'll take care of Naomi

Satoshi: Thanks [_Leaves_] (It won't be the last time he leaves the group ***looks at Chapter 10*** ***smirks evily***)

[_Satoshi's P.O.V_]

Satoshi: _**How could I be to irresponsible to leave my phone like that? Jeez, I should get slapped for that... Naomi...why did she try to kill me? Seriously, what the hell is up with this place? **_[_Opens door, sees a entire cell block_] The Hell? [_Looks at sign and it says: Cell Block C_] Um..Hello?! Anyone in here?!

Prisoner: [_Is surrounded by dark mist_]

Satoshi: Wait... _**The prisoners succumbed to the darkening?! Damn, when did Chieko take an entire prison?!**_

Prisoner: GURAAAHHHHH! [_Runs towards Satoshi_]

Satoshi: Crap! [_Dodges, sees phone in one of the cells_] _**Of course it would be in there**_

Satoshi: [_Runs towards the cell_] It's jammed... [_Sees a nail puller_] Can that help? [_Grabs it_] It's worth a shot I guess [_Puts it towards the cell, pulls the cells door open_] [_Runs in and grabs phone, runs out the cell block_]

[_HALLWAYS_]

Satoshi: [_Stops_] I can't believe any of this...

?: It seems so

Satoshi: Hm? [_Looks behind him_] What...?

Naho: It seems you haven't forgotten me...what a shame, I disliked you, I still do

Satoshi: Saenoki-chan! I thought I got rid of you!

Naho: Hah, me too.

Satoshi: The hell are you doing here?

Naho: Yeah, what am I doing here?. Don't worry, it's not actually me

Satoshi: What are you saying?

Naho: It's just a fragment of me, something the past me left, something important, about the nirvana

Satoshi: The..Nirvana? Isn't that some american band!

Naho: It isn't.

Satoshi: Then what the hell is the Nirvana?

Naho: It's an important part of the Book of Shadows, it's linked to the book, giving the book all it's power...it's also where Sachi Shinozaki is absorbing the power, sending those black pillars up

Satoshi: Black pillars?

Naho: You haven't gotten them yet, they're only in the southern part of Japan so far, they'll reach you soon...anyways, this school has changed much more then you think...you only just seen the base of it, there's more to it...take the entrance hall for such. Before, the door was jammed, right?

Satoshi: Yeah...

Naho: It's not anymore, it reveals to a fenced off area, which will lead you to a building..

Satoshi: How is that of any importance?!

Naho: It'll help you with your quest

Satoshi: And you expect me to "Believe" you?

Naho: Well, it's your only shot

Satoshi: No thanks, and why would you help me?

Naho: Well, I would rather die loved, then hated

Satoshi: O...kay...

Naho: I don't have much time...but you should find the book of shadows, it's a crucial part for your plan. [_Disappears_]

Satoshi: Well, it would be good, if we could escape this prison.. [_Goes back to Infirmary_]

[_PRISON'S INFIRMARY_]

Satoshi: Yoshiki, have you found anyway of escaping?

Yoshiki: No, I looked around, nothing

Naomi: It's kinda funny you know, we go back into Heavenly Host, which is like a prison, and now, we're are in a REAL prison

Ayumi: Besides, what does a prison have to do with a school?

Naomi: Maybe Chieko was in with prison shows?

Yoshiki: Why the hell would you think that?

Naomi: It was just a speculation..

Satoshi: I don't even think they had shows like that when she was alive.

Ayaka: Even so, people like Chieko wouldn't really trap people in a prison. They would keep them in the school, where they could die quickly

Naomi: Maybe she didn't want us to stop her, maybe she wanted to stop us

Yoshiki: That actually makes sense.

Satoshi: We're getting nowhere guys (It's going to be like that for Chapters 5-6, actually, Chapter 7-10 will be where more shet goes down, these chapters are building up to Chapter 6's ending ***Evil Smirk***)

Yoshiki: Well, what do you expect us to do?

Naomi: Yeah Satoshi, what do you want us to do? The only thing we can do is just sit around.

Satoshi: You have a point.. [_Sits down on a chair_]

Yoshiki: You know, I don't really know what I was thinking when I agreed to joining you (IT'S FOR THE FAN-SERVICE YOSHIKI)

Naomi: I don't think we had much choice at the moment, and besides [_Looks At Satoshi_] Satoshi needs allot of emotional support

Satoshi: WHAT?

Naomi: [_Giggles_] Oh nothing..

Satoshi: Um...

Yoshiki: Anyways, Satoshi, how's that "thing" doing?

Satoshi: What "thing"?

Yoshiki: You know, with Mizuhara

Satoshi: EH?!

Yoshiki: Oh, we all know Mizuhara has the hots for you!

Satoshi: That doesn't mean anything! It's probably just a young crush!

Naomi: Describe the term "Young Crush"

Satoshi: I Mean, Just a innocent crush! Nothing forever!

Yoshiki: You know i'm just messing with you,Satoshi

Satoshi: You know, sometimes, jokes can stab you in the back if you screw up

Yoshiki: But I know you won't, 'cause you're too short

Satoshi: I am NOT too short [_Stands up_] See? We're the same height

Yoshiki: Eh, still short in my point of view

Satoshi: Then you're calling yourself short

Yoshiki: ….Touche...

Satoshi: There's nothing Touche about it

Yoshiki: Whatever

Satoshi: Maybe we should explore the rest of the prison

Yoshiki: There is a cell block, but the door is nailed shut

Satoshi: _**How convenient.. **_ (Have you noticed they are having it too easy? That's going to change..) Well, I have a nail puller, maybe we can use that?

Yoshiki: Where the hell did you get a nail puller?

Satoshi: Cell Block C

Yoshiki: Ah, I see.

Satoshi: Which Cell Block is it?

Yoshiki: G

Satoshi: I don't think a prison can go that big

Yoshiki: I know, that block gives me the creeps

Naomi: So you decide to head over to it.

Yoshiki: Yeah

Naomi: In Horror Movies, that kind of logic gets you killed (FINALLY SOMEONE SAID IT)

Yoshiki: Well, this isn't a movie (Yeah, it's a fanfiction)

Naomi: Still, you should be very careful

Satoshi: C'mon, Yoshiki, let's get over there

Naomi: [_Gets up_] Well, none of us has much choice, we have to go, anyways

[_CELL BLOCK G'S DOOR_]

Ayaka: Hm.

Ayumi: Anything wrong, Ayaka?

Ayaka: This door is giving off a weird source of energy

Yoshiki: That's why I'm interested

Naomi: But seriously, are you sure you should be doing that?

Yoshiki: It could help us get out of here

Naomi: STILL, You could die!

Yoshiki: Fine, do you just want to die here?

Naomi: No!

Yoshiki; Then let me open that goddamn door! [_Uses nail puller on the nails_]

Satoshi: So? Is it going to open?

Yoshiki: [_Throws last board near Naomi_] Let's see [_Turns knob, door opens_]

Naomi: Oh look, it's pitch black, oh well

Yoshiki: [_Pulls out a flashlight_]

Naomi: Oh right.. [_Pulls out phone and uses flashlight app_] Let's go in, shall we?

[_They enter the Cell Block_]

Satoshi: It's weird..

Ayumi: Maybe...we should..um..

Satoshi: [_Door suddenly shuts_] EH!?

Naomi: Told you this was a bad idea

Yoshiki and Ayaka: Shut Up, One-Eye!

Satoshi: It's locked!

Naomi: Well, what do you expect? [_Glares at Yoshiki and Ayaka_] Seriously? Is that some sort of joke for you guys? You think me, losing a eye, is funny? How about you go lose an eye, then talk to me!

[_REAL WORLD_]

Yuka: Yeah, Satsuki, okay, OKAY, Yeah,yeah, I got it, jeez, stop reminding me! Fine, go over to my house.

Satsuki: **Okay, Yuka-Tan! **[_Hangs up_]

Seiko: Who was that?

Yuka: Just my weirdo of a friend, Satsuki Mizuhara.

Seiko: "Hara' huh? Seems like I'll like her.

Yuka: I mean, she's a great friend, but she kinda annoys me

Seiko: I bet Naomi thinks of me like that...it's funny, 2 years ago, I never thing I would be in this type of postion.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Yuka: Here already? [_Goes to the door, opens it_]

Satsuki: Heeeeyyyyyy! Yuka-tan! [_Hugs Yuka_] I missed you!

Yuka: We just talked in the phone 6 seconds ago...

Satsuki: It felt like forever!

Seiko: [_Giggles_] _**I miss doing that with Naomi...Yuka should favor it, Satsuki could be gone tomorrow**_

[_UNKNOWN P.O.V_]

Aiko: Hey! SIS! Where is my-

Koun: It's in the cabinet, 4 row

Aiko: Um...thanks.. [_Opens cabinet_] How did you know?

Koun: Aiko, sometimes you're just too careless

Aiko: I am not too careless! Sis, you don't know what you're talking about.

Koun: Of course I know what i'm talking about, i'm a genius

Aiko: [_Scoffs_] Show off...

Koun: Anyways, I should be heading to Kisaragi, make sure you talk to that Inumaru kid, his obssession with you worries me

Aiko: Hm? He's been talking about me?

Koun: He's also worried for Sayaka, maybe you should talk to him, see what it's about

Aiko: I will, good luck with that Mochida kid

Koun: Hm?

Aiko: Nothing [_Leaves room_]

[_UNKNOWN P.O.V_]

Misuto: [_Looks at Book of Shadows_] _Hinoe... I'll avenge you, I promise! First things first, I should get to Heavenly Host... _[_Looks at the stones_] _With this... i'll get there... _[_Walks off_]

[_UNKNOWN P.O.V_]

Magari: [_Looks at the blue stone she stole from Aiko_] So, Hujihura, is it real or not?

Hujihura: Nothing yet, we're still scanning.

Magari: Well hurry up! I want to get to Heavenly Host to see what this entire crap about the Nirvana is about! Don't you want to get rid of those pillars! It's killing our cult members!

Hujihura: We're going as fast as we can! Have patience!

Magari: Patience? What do you think is happening?

[_Satoshi's P.O.V_]

Satoshi: [_Pulls out phone and uses the flashlight_] Jesus..

Ayaka: Please tell me we didn't screw ourselves over!

Naomi: Yeah, we screwed ourselves over

Ayaka: No!

Satoshi: Stop being so negative!

Ayumi: Everyone stop freaking out!

Ayaka: I-i can't die! Guys, I don't want to die!

Ayumi: Ayaka! Calm down!

Ayaka: A-A-Ayumi! I can't!

Yoshiki: What's happening?

Ayumi: She's panicking. It's something that happened when she messed with black magic...

Satoshi: We should just find a way out of here, then we can stop worrying

Prisoners: URAGHH!/GRRAHH!/HEREAAAHHH/ORRRAHHH!.

Satoshi: Seriously! [_Sees a door_] QUICK! OVER THERE! [_Runs towards door, the others following_]

Naomi: Um, guys! It's kinda locked!

Satoshi: Step back! [_Kicks door open_] Quick! IN! [_They all go in, Satoshi closes the door and barricades it with a wood plank_]

Yoshiki: Think that'll hold?

Satoshi: It's worth a shot

Ayaka: W-wait...there' s some...stones in my pocket...

Ayumi: Ayaka, do they have something to do with black magic?

Ayaka: N-no! I picked them up in the school, they're part of the school!

Yoshiki: What do you ex-

**BANG!**

Naomi: Oh shit! They're banging on the door! [_Runs towards door and tries to keep It close_] DO SOMETHING WITH THOSE STONES!

Ayaka: This room has the magic symbol...maybe if we re-connect the stones, we can escape!

Ayumi: It's worth a shot!

[_Ayaka pulls out 2 stones_]

Ayaka: I think the phrase..is "Sachiko, we beg of you". Just put the stones together and everyone say it one time!

[_Ayumi and Yoshiki grab one stone, and puts it together_]

Yoshiki and Ayumi: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Satoshi: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Ayaka: Sachiko, we beg of you!

Naomi: Sac- [_Falls on ground, door opens_]

Ayaka: Crap!

Naomi: [_Runs towards circle_] It's still not too late! Sachiko, we beg of you!

[_A bright white light emits the entire prison, and the 5 of them disappear_]

[_CLASSROOM 2-A_]

Satoshi: [_Wakes up_] It worked... it actually worked...

Naomi: [_Is passed out on the floor_]

Yoshiki: Is she, like, really passed out?

Ayaka: Well, she's obviously not awake...

[_Satoshi and Ayaka exit_]

Satoshi: I'm not sure what to do now...

Ayaka: Well, what do you know?

Satoshi: We should get to the entrance, the door actually opens, and it leads to a totally new area.

Ayaka: Hm.

[_ENTRANCE HALL_]

Satoshi: There's that door [_Approaches it_] Well, you ready?

Ayaka: Yeah.

Satoshi: [_Turns knob, sees a abandoned parking lot_] Holy crap.

[_AIKO'S P.O.V_]

Aiko: Inumaru-kun, anything wrong?

Inumaru: Sayaka, she went missing! I'm worried!

Aiko: Didn't she say she went searching for Saenoki and Foraski

Inumaru: She hasn't returned! Did she know where to go?

Aiko: Yeah...Heavenly Host Elemantery

Inumaru: Well, let's go there!

Aiko: O-Okay... let me get the stones [_Enters her house_] _**Is it worth it? Should we really search for Sayaka? What if she's dead? What if she had succumbed to the darkening? But...if Inumaru wants it...then I guess we have to search for her...**_

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR: THE SEARCH FOR A CERTAIN SAYAKA**

**Author's Note: So, I kinda have a problem with the reviews you're posting, please actually review about the chapter, not things like: MOAR :D or *MORE INSERT SHIP/SOMETHING HERE*, I have a problem with the "MORE" reviews because, I am doing more, I have the fanfiction scheduled to have 10 chapters, so yeah, I'm going to make more, so stop leaving those and actually talk about the chapter, k thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter. OH AND, Chapter 10 is going to be split into 2 parts, just for more hype**


	5. Chapter 4: The Search For Sayaka

**CORPSE PARTY: DIFFERENT STORY 2: BLOOD DRIVE**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SEARCH FOR A CERTAIN SAYAKA**

Aiko: [_Rushes out of her house, holding 2 stones_]

Inumaru: About time

Aiko: You know, going to Heavenly Host is really risky, right?

Inumaru: I just want to make sure Sayaka's alright.

Aiko: How long has she been gone?

Inumaru: 2 Days now..

Aiko: Oh, well, we should get right to it [_Gives Inumaru a stone_]

Inumaru: So, what do we do?

Aiko: You see, these two have to be reconnected, you can see by the shapes on the edge of this one.

Inumaru: These are torn apart?

Aiko: Yeah.

Inumaru: So we just reconnect them, like that? Nothing else?

Aiko: Yeah, like that.

Inumaru: Err. Okay [_Takes Aiko's stone and reconnects his with hers_] That it?

Aiko: Should be.

[_A purple smoke starts surrounding them_]

Inumaru: Is that it?

Aiko: Yeah.

Inumaru: Okay.

Aiko: I guess we just wait

Inumaru: Wait, hold on, what if-

[_A WHITE LIGHT EMITS THROUGH ALL OF JAPAN, NEARLY BLINDING EVERYONE_]

[_HEAVENLY HOST_]

[_THE SECOND WING, DOOR TO BRIDGE_]

Aiko: [_Wakes up_] [_Gets up_] _**Well, we're in here now...i just hope the search won't be for nothing...because if it is...**_

Inumaru: Hey! Niwa-san, over here!

Aiko: Hm?

Inumaru: [_Approaches Aiko_] It's kinda dark in here, don't you have a light?

Aiko: _**Dark? I didn't really think it was going to be dark in here..**_ Um..Not really

Inumaru: Figures. [_Pulls out phone_]

Aiko: What are you planning on doing?

Inumaru: Just want to see if this works [_Goes to camera app_] Let me see if the flashlight installed on this phone still works. [_Presses the photo icon_] Oops, had it on selfie cam

Aiko: Selfie cam? (Yus, Selfie Cam, Inumaru and Morishige are connected with da selfies, cuz their last names are their chat names, it all makes sense now)

Inumaru: [_Looks at the photo_] Hm, kinda horrible selfie to be honest

Aiko: Are you seriously worrying about a selfie?

Inumaru: [_Takes another selfie_] [_Shows her the photo_] What do you think?

Aiko: Sometime you are just unbelievable.

Inumaru: Oh, right, do you want to take a selfie with me? (#SelfiesWithInumaru)

Aiko: No!

Inumaru: Okay then. [_Goes on the record mode and turns on the flashlight_] Much better [_Points light at Aiko_]

Aiko: Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing!

Inumaru: Sorry, Niwa-san.

Aiko: [_Pulls out a flashlight_] We should probably get searching.

Inumaru: Probably so.

Aiko: What?

Inumaru: Hm?

Aiko: You're already making this awkward..

Inumaru: That's a mistake on your part, Niwa-san

Aiko: What?

Inumaru: You obviously know that I almost make everything awkward. Take those days with Saenoki,Sayaka, and Mizuki-chan.

Aiko: Oh..right, I think Mizuki-chan really killed the mood, not you

Inumaru: According to Sayaka I made it worse, Doesn't bother me

Aiko: Of course it doesn't, your like Sayaka's dog.

Inumaru: Is that what they say about me?

Aiko: Yeah.

Inumaru: Seems reasonable

Aiko: You are aware that Sayaka probably doesn't share the same feelings, right?

Inumaru: ...It's worth a shot.

Aiko: What do you mean by that?

Inumaru: I mean...it's..forget about it

**Author's Note: I'm taking most of Inumaru's personality from "_Sachiko's Game of Love_" and the actual blood drive, and most of the information I use is from blood drive. Oh and excuse the way I make the characters, I don't really understand Japanese so I don't really know their personalities, **

Aiko: Oh, okay. [_Looks around_]

Inumaru: See anything of importance?

Aiko: No.

Inumaru: Huh.

Aiko: So... uh.. (*Lee Voice* Do you have any thoughts about Lily?)

Inumaru: Anything wrong?

Aiko: No,No, nothing wrong

Inumaru: That's good I guess...

Aiko: I'm just, a little confused

Inumaru: With what?

Aiko: Do you really need to know?

Inumaru: How do you expect us to work together if you won't cooperate?

Aiko: ...Fair Point...

Inumaru: What's confusing you?

Aiko: It's really nothing.

Inumaru: Well..okay then.

Aiko: [_Opens the door_] A bridge..?

Inumaru: What kind of elementary school has a bridge? It would be really dangerous don't you think?

Aiko: It's kinda your opinion [_Closes door_] We should explore this area fast, it seems like our only shot anyway...

Inumaru: Okay.

[_NEAR THE GIRL'S RESTROOM_]

Inumaru: Um..

Aiko: Don't worry, you don't have to answer

Inumaru: Besides, why are you going to enter it?

Aiko: You never know, Sayaka could be hiding in one of the stalls [_Enters girl's restroom_]

Inumaru: Wait! [_Follows her_]

[_GIRL'S RESTROOM_]

Aiko: Hm? Inumaru-kun, why are you in here?

Inumaru: Splitting up is a terrible idea you know? It raises the odds of death

Aiko: Yeah...you have a point

?: HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH

Inumaru: Huh?

Aiko: Those footsteps, they're nearing us!

Inumaru: Um... .

Aiko: Quick! Inumaru-kun! In that stal1!

Inumaru: We're going inside the same stall?

Aiko: Would you rather die out here?

Inumaru: Fair point

[_Inumaru and Aiko hides in a stall_]

[_The footsteps near them_]

[_CHANGE OF P.O.V_]

[_Seiko,Satsuki and Yuka were inside the crepe shop, sitting on a table_]

Seiko: How do you like the crepes, Satsuki-san?

Satsuki: They're good!

Yuka: Yeah, thanks Seiko!

Seiko: No problem. So, I wanted to take this chance to get to know you, Satsuki.

Satsuki: Hm? [_Puts crepe down on plate_]

Seiko: You know, the things you like, your back story, all that generic stuff.

Satsuki: C cup (I took this from Sachiko's Game Of Love, Damn, Japanese People are weird)

Seiko: What?

Satsuki: Nothing. (I Mainly put it in this to expand Satsuki's weird nature.)

Seiko: [_Giggles_] I like you already.

Yuka: ...I'm not if I'm going to continue eating this now.

Satsuki: Sorry Yuka-tan!

Yuka: [_Bites into crepe again_] This taste really good.

Seiko: They make 'em the best here!

Satsuki: I can tell.

Seiko: How old are you?

Satsuki: Hm? Oh...13.

Seiko: I'm 19.

Yuka: 16.

Seiko: And Satsuki is your best friend? Damn, Yuka, Satsuki was 11 when you were 14.

Satsuki: It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yuka and I are the best of friends!

Seiko: Okay...what are you hobbies?

Satsuki: Reading manga, watching Anime, sitting in the couch, using my phone, watching p-

Yuka: Okay, that's enough.

Seiko: Cool. Err...what's your favorite Anime/Manga?

Satsuki: Oh...Attack on Titan. My favorite type of mangas are usually the k-

Yuka: Yup.

Seiko: Something tells me your a naughty girl, Satsuki.

Satsuki: Eh?

Seiko: [_Giggles_] It's nothing, just me being my usual safe

Satsuki: My life isn't always happy things...

Seiko: Hm?

Satsuki: It's nothing. Thanks for the crepes Shinohara-san [_Gets up from the table_] I have to go to school now.

Seiko: Um...your welcome?

Satsuki: Bye Yuka-tan! [_Walks out_]

Seiko: She reminds me of Naomi when we first met.

Yuka: Hm?

Seiko: She's so different now...

Yuka: Yeah...it's my fault.

Seiko: I'm not talking about how she looks...i kinda like the way she looks with that eye-patch, it fits her.

Yuka: But...the only reason she's wearing it is because of me.

Seiko: She made her choice. She decided to save you, she decided to save you and Yoshiki, she's lucky she survived, especially considering she pulled it out herself.

Yuka: She did!?

Seiko: Yeah...it's horrible...i found her like that, laying on the floor, her left eye...gone.

Yuka: [_Looks down_]

Seiko: Sorry, I'm not making you feel any better, am I?

Yuka: Yeah.

Seiko: You know, Naomi used to wear glasses.

Yuka: She did?

Seiko: Yeah, she got those contact lenses the same day we went to heavenly host.

/wi

Yuka: All these 2 years and she wore contact lenses?

Seiko: She looked cute in the glasses, they were rose-tinted.

Yuka: Hm.

[_THE FIRST DAY_]

Naomi: [_Puts on glasses_] _**Hopefully I will make 2 friends, that's my main goal**_

**Author's Note: If nobody understands, this is back when the Kisaragi Crew first went to Kisaragi, so main things: Naomi has both her eyes (duh) and Mrs. Yui is alive (no crap)**

[_Naomi enters the school_]

Naomi: Huh? [_Bumps into someone_] Sorry! [_During the bump, Naomi dropped her text books_]

Satoshi: No, Sorry, it's my fault

Naomi: Oh. [_Satoshi picks up her textbooks, and gives it to her_]

Satoshi: I should introduce myself, I'm Satoshi Mochida.

Naomi: Naomi Nakashima.

Satoshi: Nice to meet you, Nakashima-chan.

Naomi: We're in the same class all periods.

Satoshi: Hm?

Naomi: Over there, our schedules.

Satoshi: It seems so. Damn, only period 1,4, and 7 with Yoshiki

Naomi: Who?

Satoshi: Yoshiki Kishinuma, he's been my best friend since who knows how long.

Naomi: I see.

Satoshi: Nice glasses.

Naomi: [_Blushes slightly_] Um thanks.

Satoshi: Well, I'll see you at first period. [_Walks off_] (I don't know how many times I'm going to write [_Walks/Runs off_] until the feels set in)

[_END_ _OF FLASHBACK_]

Seiko: She was so innocent back then..

Yuka: I guess things change.

Seiko: They do. [_Sigh_] Anyways, Satsuki is pretty cool.

Yuka: She's a pervert.

Seiko: She's like me, that's why I like her

Yuka: You're weird.

Seiko: Thanks.

Yuka: Okay, this is awkward.

Seiko: Anyways, how's Naomi been acting?

Yuka: She's not as nice as she used to be...

Seiko: Huh!?

Yuka: She's kinda demanding now...usually you have accept her offers not to make her mad.

Seiko: Give her a break, I mean, she was 16 when she lost her left eye... losing an eye at such a young age could possibly change you, with your hormones and crap, also due the fact she's a girl..soo..

Yuka: I guess you're right, I just hope Satsuki doesn't end up like her...

Seiko: What do you mean?

Yuka: Naomi scares me...she's so different, you need to help her before she goes too far.

Seiko: Isn't Satoshi helping her?

Yuka: I don't know.

Seiko: He should, he's kind hearted, and mainly because of Naomi's eye loss, he would really help her.

Yuka: I guess your right. [_Looks at watch_] Shiiiiiiiiii...i have to go to school, CRAP! I'm late for 1st period! Dammit! Satsuki! [_Runs after Satsuki_]

Seiko: Oops... [_Giggles_]

[_KISARAGI ACEDEMY_]

[_2 DAYS AGO_]

Koun: [_Enters classroom_] Hm? Mochida-kun?

Satoshi: Oh, Ms. Koun...

Koun: What's wrong..?

Satoshi: It's about Naomi.

Koun: [_Sets her book on table_] ..Please don't tell me...she's..

Satoshi: No, she's alright.

Koun: [_Sighs in relief_] Thank god...Will she be attending my class again?

Satoshi: That's not what I came to talk about.. It's about Naomi, but not that topic

Koun: Oh?

Satoshi: You already know why she's wearing that eye-patch..i mean...you saw it...2 weeks ago...

Koun: Yeah..._**That Hideaki kid... I never liked him the moment I saw him**_

Satoshi: She appreciates that you gave it to her...

Koun: That's good to know, students never appreciate me.

Satoshi: How about your sister, what was her name...errr...Akio? no...Iko?

Koun: Aiko.

Satoshi: That's a pretty name

Koun: She hates it, she prefers to be called Niwa for some reason. But I like to call her Ai.

Satoshi: Ai?

Koun: Yeah.

Satoshi: Um...cool.

Koun: What kind of topic did you want to talk about, concerning Nakashima?

Satoshi: She's traumatized..

Koun: I know...

Satoshi: I honesty don't think she would want to return here..

Koun: I understand. If she wants, I could send the sheets to her, So she doesn't have to re-experince the pain she felt at that very moment.

Satoshi: She probably would appreciate that.

Koun: That's it?

Satoshi: Seems like it.

Koun: Okay. [_Opens phone and looks at contacts_] Hey, Mochida, can I...haave...err...yourrr..

Satoshi: Phone number?

Koun: [_Blushes_] Yeah, can I?

Satoshi: Sure it's the area/country code and the numbers are: 7832-902.

Koun: [_Types his number and saves as contact_] Can I take a photo of you?

Satoshi: ….What..?

Koun: Please..?

Satoshi: …..What...Okay.

Koun: Thanks! [_Takes a photo of him, sets it as contact number_] [_Sets contact name as: Crush 3_] (Yet again, something from blood drive, I mean, Koun having a crush of Satoshi, I just like to expand on this)

Satoshi: So...Bye. [_Quickly walks off awkwardly_]

Koun: _**Damn, I scared him off.**_

[_PRESENT DAY_]

Koun: Ah, Shinohara, nice of you to see me here

Seiko: Hi.

Koun: Mochida and Nakashima mentioned you, I've looked forward to this day

Seiko: They did? That's good.

Koun: So... what did you come to me to talk about..?

Seiko: It's about Naomi and Satoshi, have you noticed that they're gone?

Koun: Yeah...It's about Heavenly Host, isn't it?

Seiko: Huh!?

Koun: I know about it...Mochida and Nakashima really need to learn to whisper.

Seiko: They talk about it during class?

Koun: [_Eyes widen awkwardly_] Errr...Y-yes...

Seiko: You stalked them didn't you?

Koun: I would never do that...Yeah.

Seiko: I wonder why.

Koun: I wan interested in why Nakashima was wearing the eye-patch

Seiko: Oh, her left eye is gone.

Koun: I found out 2 weeks ago...

Seiko: Oh?

Koun: Some kid, Hideaki Kyougoku, He attacked her 2 weeks ago in the classroom I teach in...he tore her eye-patch off and...[_Sad Sigh_] It got violent...

Seiko: That bastard...

Koun: After what happened, I gave Nakashima another eye-patch...it's was a gruesome sight, the socket...

Seiko: Did you witness it?

Koun: No, I didn't...Mochida and I entered the classroom when Kyougoku had Nakashima pinned against a wall, her eye-patch ripped as I mentioned, his pocket knife close to her stomach...i saw a scar, what happened to her?

Seiko: Back at Heavenly Host...After Naomi had her left eye gouged out...she was tortured by Chieko...[_Tries to hold back tears_] It seems when she was stabbing her...she pushed her knife a bit too far...it punctured one of her small intestines... that left the scar also...

Koun: That explains why I barely see her eating, I guess.

Seiko: I'm not sure how that works.

Koun: Eh.

Seiko: How are they doing?

Koun: Oh, according to Mochida, Nakashima's traumatized...

Seiko: Huh?

Koun: I feel bad for the poor girl, she's been through allot.

Seiko; Yeah... It's too much, especially for a girl her age...she's a tough cookie, I can give you that.

Koun: Yeah, I guess so.

Seiko: Aren't you getting worried for Satoshi and Naomi?

Koun: Yeah, but 2 friends of mine tried the charm...they died the same day later on.

Seiko: The charm's cursed...or, at least, more cursed.

Koun: I figured that.

Seiko: You obviously can't use the charm, unless you has some charmed place to do it in...the last charmed place I found was destroyed in that earthquake.

Koun: That scared Aiko... [_Giggles_] She's looks so cute when she's scared.

Seiko: Oh...kayy... anyways, you have to use these stones, Aiko, obviously has a collection of them.

Koun: She doesn't even know what they do, does she?

Seiko: She's clueless.

Koun: I expected that. What do you want me to do with them?

Seiko: Take that from her closet. You can go by yourself or with company

Koun: I'll do anything to get to my students.

Seiko: You remind me allot of Mrs Yui.

Koun: They also mentioned her, it seems her existence was erased.

Seiko: Correct.

Koun: I'll go to Aiko's house right now [_Leaves the room_]

Seiko: Good luck..

[_HEAVENLY HOST_]

[_1ST FLOOR OF SECOND WING_]

Aiko: Honestly, we're getting nowhere just standing here, kick the door open!

Inumaru: And break my foot? Heh, no. (Satoshi has kicked allot of doors open, it ain't that hard)

Aiko: Well, you said you would do anything to find Sayaka...soooo...

Inumaru: Fine...step back [_Kicks door right open_]

Aiko: Did that hurt?

Inumaru: No.

Aiko: Exactly [_Flashes Inumaru a quick smile and walks in_]

Inumaru: [_Sighs_]

Aiko: [_Points flashlight at a shelf_]

Inumaru: Is this a science lab?

Aiko: Yup.

Inumaru: Hm.

Aiko: [_Points light at another shelf and eyes widen in horror_]

Inumaru: Anything wrong? [_Looks_] Eh?

[_Aiko's light was pointed at the shelf, but ontop of it, was a jar...with a eyeball inside it, the eye color was brown, and there was a knife mark in the pupil_] (It's Naomi's left eye, because her eyes/eye color is brown)

Aiko: What...the..hell?

Inumaru: ….I kinda hated science..

Aiko: Let's just...go... [_Exits science lab_]

[_BRIDGE_]

Inumaru: We checked the entire building, there's nothing there.

Aiko: Let's just go to this other building.

Inumaru: Okay.

Aiko: [_Tries to open door but it's jammed_] Huh..?

Inumaru: It's locked?

Aiko: It's not even budging.

Inumaru: Did you lie? Did Sayaka even go here!?

Aiko: I didn't lie!

Inumaru: It seems like it to me...Where is she? Huh!? Do you have her locked up somewhere?

Aiko: Calm down, we'll fi- [_Hears some rapid footsteps in the second wing_] Eh?

Inumaru: Hmm..?

Aiko: [_Runs towards the noise, sees a cabinet_] Was that there before?

Inumaru: No...

Aiko: [_Hears a phone ringing_] Huh!?

Inumaru: What's this? [_Pulls out phone_] It's SAYAKA! [_Answers phone and puts it on speaker_]

Sayaka: ...H...h...H...

Aiko: Sayaka-chan! Are you alright!?

Sayaka: He...He...Hel...

Inumaru: Sayaka! Where are you!?

Sayaka: Help...me...please.

Inumaru: Where are you!

[_There's suddenly a banging on the door, alerting both Inumaru and Aiko_]

Inumaru: Sayaka! [_Runs towards the room containing the cabinet_]

Aiko: Inumaru-kun!

Inumaru: SAYAKAAAA!

Aiko: Inumaru-kun! Dumbass!

Inumaru: Sayaka's in there! We gotta go get her!

Aiko: Think this through!

Inumaru: I AM!

Aiko: Behind you is glass and wires! .THROUGH!

Inumaru: Why do you suddenly care for me!

Aiko: Eh!?

Inumaru: You obviously showed no concern for me when Mizuki nearly killed me 2 weeks ago! You didn't help me at all at convincing Saenoki to not go! NOW LOOK WHERE THAT ENDED UP! IF SAYAKA DIES, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SAENOKI,KIBIKI,TAGUCHI AND FORASKI, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY'RE AT! THEY COULD BE DEAD! THEY HAVEN'T RETURNED AT ALL!

Aiko: You're blaming this on me...aren't you!

Inumaru: [_Crosses arms_] No.

Aiko: Then what the hell was that about!

Inumaru: JUST LET ME OPEN THAT CABINET!

Aiko: No! Inumaru-kun! Think this through! Who knows what's behind there! It could be anything, do you want to die before reaching Sayaka?

Inumaru: [_Looks at it_] ...Fine.

[_The cabinet starts shaking again, this time harder_]

Aiko: Wait...

Inumaru: O-okay...

[_The cabinet opens, Revealing Sayaka, alive_]

Sayaka: ….?

Inumaru: Sayaka! [_Runs towards her and hugs her_]

Sayaka: Inu...maru-kun?

Aiko: [_Sighs in relief_]

Inumaru: Sayaka, I missed you! Thank god you're alright!

Sayaka: ….Naho's dead.

Aiko: Huh..?

(Goddammit Sayaka you have to make a joyful reunion [For Inumaru] and turn it sad)

Sayaka: She killed Kibiki...

Inumaru: ….Why?

Sayaka: The darkening...

Aiko: What about Emil and Taguchi?

Sayaka: I don't know, I ended up in some bomb shelter and passed out... when I woke up I was in this cabinet.

Inumaru: Huh.

Aiko: Oh...

Sayaka: I don't understand...How did you guys find me?

Aiko: What do you mean?

Sayaka: I mean, how did you guys know I was here?

Aiko: Oh...Erm...a birdie told us.

Sayaka: …..Okay...

Inumaru: I'm just so glad to see you again. [_Squeezes Sayaka harder_]

Sayaka: Ow...Inumaru...strong...grip

Inumaru: Sorry [_Lets go of her_]

Aiko: I never told you guys this but Sayaka was one of the reasons why I went here.

Inumaru: "One of the reasons"? What do you mean?

Aiko: Koun's crush, Satoshi Mochida, he's somewhere in this building ,along with his friends, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Naomi Nakashima.

Inumaru: "Nakashima" I swear I heard that name before...

Aiko: She's that girl with the eye-patch.

Inumaru: Oh right.

Sayaka: "Eye-patch"!? What...?! is she bad?

Aiko: No, the poor girl has went through allot.

Inumaru: Koun mentioned her.

Sayaka: Oh...

Aiko: Nakashima's left eye is missing..

Sayaka: Oh...that's so horrible.

Aiko: Yeah...i know.

Inumaru: Mochida confirmed that she lost her left eye here... in this very building.

Aiko: She also has a scar on her stomach, one of her small intestines were punctured.

Sayaka: I feel bad for her...

[_Inumaru helps Sayaka up_]

Aiko: I can send you guys back home.

Inumaru: Eh?

Aiko: It's too risky here.

Sayaka: Aiko-san, we're not gonna leave you here.

Aiko: But-

Sayaka: You risked your life to find me, i'm not just gonna leave you here.

Aiko: Okay...

Inumaru: Yeah, we'll stick with you, till the end. (How soon will that be I wonder)

Aiko: Okay. Well, I do know there's different closed spaces.

Inumaru: I'm guessing we're in a different closed space from them?

Aiko: Yup.

Sayaka: Is there a way we can travel across different closed spaces?

Aiko: I'm not sure, let me see if I can find Naho's spirit anywhere (Errrr...good luck with that)

Inumaru: Okay.

[_They walk off_]

**CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIVE: THEIR FATES**

**Author's Note: Mehhhh I didn't know how to close off this chapter, be prepared, we're nearing Chapter 6, so I don't have much to talk about, errrrr... Yeah.**


End file.
